El pasillo de la luna
by Smilesforfree
Summary: Ser la hija de un importante político ya es difícil y si a eso le agregamos que se postula para gobernador, el problema es aun mayor. Pero todo se vuelve aun más incomodo y problemático, cuando te asignan un guardaespaldas que siga todos tus pasos, sin importar que tan bello sea.
1. Prologo

Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, fueron creados por Masashi kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir esta historia, por ocio, cambiando el entorno donde ocurren los hechos.

* * *

.

.

.

"En mi comienzo está mi final."

.

.

.

Fuera el viento corría fresco, los arboles ya no tenían hojas y el cielo se encontraba gris, un típico día de otoño. Dentro de la enorme mansión, el ambiente era cálido gracias a la chimenea y el confort de las gruesas paredes, una chica de unos dieciséis años, se encontraba caminando por un largo y solitario pasillo que conducía a otra habitación, sus cabellos azulinos se movían al compás de sus pasos en un vaivén.

Ese pasillo en especial, siempre le había infundado miedo, tenía escasa iluminación y una apariencia demasiado fría, aquello la incomodaba. Algunos cuadros, lo adornaban, pero carecía de ventanas y las paredes pintadas de color hueso tenían alguna que otra mancha de humedad, ese color no transmitía nada. A un par de metros, podía observar la gran puerta de roble, barnizada que conducía al despacho de Hiashi Hyuga, un gran y respetado político, su propio padre. Quizá su miedo se debiera a que las pocas veces que su padre la citaba ahí era para darle noticias realmente importantes.

Recordó, ella misma, con tan solo seis años caminando danzante por esos mismos pasillos, que en aquellos tiempos no resultaban tan oscuros y sus paredes no tenían ni una sola mancha de humedad. Al atravesar las gruesas puertas de madera, se encontró a su padre detrás del escritorio, como usualmente, pero esa vez tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Se acercó asustada a su lado y tiro de su importante traje para llamar su atención. Cuando el levanto la cabeza logro observar su expresión de dolor, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, nunca lo había visto llorar, se asustó y lo abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos, como el hacía con ella cuando lloraba. Luego su padre pronuncio unas palabras y todo se volvió oscuro, las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas y sus piernitas recorrieron a toda velocidad esos pasillos que parecían interminables y solitarios...

Volvió a la realidad al divisar la imponente puerta frente a ella, su mirada que parecía perdida aun con los últimos recuerdos en su mente, se centró en la puerta que la dividía de su progenitor y la observo dudosa. Divagó en las miles de cosas que su padre podría decirle, antes de levantar lentamente el puño para chocarlo repetidas veces, de forma vacilante, sobre la madera. Todavía se encontraba nerviosa esperando la respuesta del que se encontraba del otro lado, un minuto después la voz gruesa de su padre, resonó causando eco en el desolado pasillo.

-adelante.- ingreso casi arrastrando los pies con la cabeza gacha y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aun sin mirarlo, para luego girar hacia él y realizar una pequeña reverencia.

-b-buenos d-días padre.- pronuncio débilmente las palabras como era común en ella, lo observo hacer una señal con la cabeza tras el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se aclaró la garganta y retomo la palabra.

-¿sabes para que te he pedido que vinieras?- lo cierto era que no tenía ni más remota idea, por más que pensó, no se le ocurrió ningún motivo por el cual la hubiese llamado, negó lentamente.- Este año son las elecciones… y mi consejero me ha dicho que puede ser un buen año, he decidido postularme como gobernador de la ciudad.- hizo una pausa y la observo atento.- ¿te parece bien?-

Las manos le sudaban. Gobernador… eso la pondría a ella como un insecto bajo un telescopio, donde todos estarían pendientes de lo que hiciera, ya lo hacían ahora a pesar de que su padre era solo un ministro ni se imaginaba como seria su vida si él fuera gobernador. Por supuesto que no le parecía bien, era demasiada presión. Se sentía insegura, no quería defraudar a nadie mucho menos a su padre. Lo observo insegura, el parecía esperar una respuesta, la miraba expectante pero parecía relajado. Forzó una sonrisa.

-m-me p-parece b-bien, padre.- frustración… eso sentía en ese momento ¿Por qué no podía decir lo que realmente pensaba? Ojala tuviera más coraje, pensó con la vista en el suelo.

-bien...- lo observo sonreír.- sabes que eso implica que puedan juzgar todo lo que hagamos…- hizo una pausa, para esperar que ella asintiera.- entonces te pido por favor que hagas buena letra, como hasta ahora o mejor si es posible.- sonrió.

-l-lo ha-hare.- pronuncio cual robot.

-No esperaba menos de ti… eres maravillosa.- seguro que él no se imaginaba lo enormemente feliz que la pusieron esas palabras, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- bien he tomado algunas precauciones… ya que a partir de la semana que viene cuando se anuncien los postulados, estaremos en la cima del ojo público.- la semana que viene… los postulados se anotan con un mes de anticipación como mínimo, realmente no le importaba su opinión. Asintió como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que él le decía.- he contratado un guardaespaldas para ti, no me perdonaría que nada te pasara, no por mi culpa.- ¿ahora se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba? Seguramente solo lo hacía para poder tener la conciencia tranquila.

-n-no… n-no quiero alguien que me siga todo el tiempo.- su voz era suave pero firme levemente alterada. Su padre ni se inmuto, realmente no la tomaba en serio.

-ya he llamado a la CPPC- (centro de protección para civiles)- enviaran uno en dos días, ira al colegio contigo.- dijo el de forma desinteresada, como si hablaran del clima. ¡Iba a tener a un tipo extraño siguiéndola en todo momento! Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, ¡Que incomodo! Eso era absurdo a él ni siquiera le importaba lo que ella pensaba, le dirigió una mirada decepcionada mas no dijo nada.- disfruta del fin de semana, ya puedes irte.- como si fuera posible disfrutarlo, sonrió irónica. Se giró, abrió la puerta y camino lentamente el largo pasillo, que la alejaba de su padre.

Se pasó la tarde observando como el viento arrancaba las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles del enorme jardín, sentada en el gran ventanal agarrando sus piernas sobre su pecho, pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida. Fin de semana y ella sentada observando como caían las hojas, casi nunca salía a fiestas a menos que fuera del trabajo de su padre y tampoco era como si tuviera muchos amigos con los que salir, siempre estaba rodeada de gente mayor y los chicos de su edad le parecían inmaduros. Excepto el rubio de sus sueños, claro, que era una gran persona, luchaba pos sus ideales y no tenía miedo de expresar su punto de vista, ojala pudiera ser más como él. Se quedó dormida junto a la ventana pensando en mil formas en las cuales el chico de sus sueños le declaraba todo su amor.

Cuando despertó la luz de la gran luna y las estrellas eran lo único que alumbraban la habitación, obsequiando una hermosa vista procedente del gran ventanal. Adormilada, se dirigió a su cuarto, para poder seguir descansando, al llegar, observó como las mucamas iban y venia de un lado al otro, preparando la habitación junto a la de ella. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, ¿algo más? Esperaba que no le tocara tener que bañarse con el también. De por si su vida siempre era controlada, nunca hacia lo que realmente quería y ahora un extraño, le contaría todos y cada uno de sus pasos, un preso tendría más libertades que ella. La idea de escaparse y no regresar jamás surco su cabeza, pero la desecho, sinceramente siempre había dependido de otra gente. Gruño enfadada, odiaba su vida, SE odia, entro en su cuarto cerrando de un portazo y no bajo ni siquiera para la hora de la cena.

.

.

.

Cede de la CPPC, Tokio. 

El sol ya se había ocultado, dejando tras su marcha la oscuridad de la noche, la luna brillaba en su esplendor. Una habitación ordenada y limpia, los muebles vacíos, la luz apagada, una valija cerrada sobre la cama. Un chico, junto a ella, sentado en la cama, su cabeza entre sus manos, sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas. Alguien ingreso en la habitación, encendiendo la luz, el chico levanto la cabeza, sus ojos negros lucían enfadados.

-Uchiha, tu micro está por salir, ¿ya tienes todo preparado?- asintió con un gruñido.

-¿Cuál es el plazo de la misión?- pregunto de manera rutinaria.

-es indeterminado…- el sujeto realizo una pausa para observar su reloj de muñeca.- apresúrate.- de mala gana tomo su valija, y atravesó la puerta sin tomar en cuenta a la persona asomada en esta.

Una nueva misión, una nueva persona a la que proteger con su vida. Con su poca experiencia nunca había realizado una misión de plazo indeterminado, la mayoría de las veces eran misiones simples que no duraban más que unos pocos meses, por un caso puntual o alguna misión de infiltración. Realmente solo esperaba que no fuera una chiquilla molesta y mimada, que solo le pusiera complicadas las cosas para que el la salvara, como si él fuera un "príncipe" u otra niña tonta que mal interpretara las cosas y creyera que él estaba enamorado de ella solo por hacer su trabajo, eso le resultaba irritante.

Lo único importante en su vida era su trabajo y todo lo que implicaba. Desde que lo habían abandonado ahí, solo se había dedicado a aprender y perfeccionarse en eso, para poder ser uno de los mejores, entrenado sin descanso encerrado tras el alambrado de esa institución. Lo habían entrenado para ocultar sus emociones, para sobrepasar diferentes situaciones, había aprendido a utilizar todo tipo de armas, a realizar artes marciales, a crear estrategias y a pensar con rapidez, porque cada minuto definía la vida o la muerte pero lo más importante que había aprendido era a no confiar en nadie y no querer a nadie más que a sí mismo. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que implicaba la CPPC no le era nada desagradable, era lo ideal para él, no se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa, le encantaba la adrenalina.

Había llegado ahí cuando tenía doce años, una noche como esa, cuando la luna brillaba grande sobre el cielo. Observo la luna, el único hermoso recuerdo de esa noche y lentamente las imágenes de esa noche regresaron a su cabeza.

Se encontraba en la parte trasera del automóvil, el ambiente era tenso, su madre le ofrecía rápidas nerviosas miradas, su padre tenía la mirada fija en la ruta y su hermano a su lado permanecía con la mirada perdida. El automóvil se detuvo frente a un instituto, las luces se encontraban apagadas y solo se observaba un guardia sentado bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara, en una cabina junto al alambrado. La puerta de su padre se abrió, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su lado del auto, su hermano le dirigió una mirada melancólica _"volveré por ti"_ lo escucho pronunciar, atónito se giró, justo al momento en que la puerta era abierta bruscamente y su padre jalaba de él, el guardia se acercó a su padre y tiro de él. Por más que lloro y pataleo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Observó con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos como su padre se alejaba de ahí, su madre con la mirada perdida, su hermano con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y luego el auto perderse en la ruta. Los primeros meses se resistió, espero observando como la luna cambiaba de tamaño conforme pasaban los días, esperando a que su hermano lo rescatara, soporto castigos y malos tratos. Trago en seco al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado esos meses, habían sido los peores de su vida. Finalmente cuando paso un año, fue transferido y se dedicó a olvidar... convirtiéndose en alguien nuevo, dejando atrás al inocente niño que alguna vez fue.

Las imágenes desaparecieron, se encontró sentado en el último asiento del micro repleto de gente, su mirada sin emoción con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la ventanilla. La gran luna llena parecía seguir al vehículo en movimiento. Se colocó unos auriculares y se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento y se relajó hasta quedarse dormido, esperando llegar a su nuevo destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había sido largo y agotador, con los últimos preparativos para el joven que llegaría al día siguiente, lo único que sabía sobre su "protector" era que tenía su edad y que asistiría al colegio con ella. Desde que su padre le había comunicado esa noticia no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y eso solo hacía más pesada la convivencia, no le gustaba estar disgustada con él, después de todo era lo único que tenía.

La noticia de su padre sobre postularse como gobernador seguían en su mente, sus pensamientos la habían atormentado todo el día. ¿Y qué pasaría si él era elegido como gobernador de Konoha? Eso todavía no lo había pensado, su vida cambiaría completamente. Sentía miedo, siempre se había sentido insegura, con miedo a fallar y de decepcionar a las personas, siempre se había sentido inferior al resto... no soportaba su vida. Ella no era la indicada para ser la hija de un gobernador ni siquiera se sentía segura al elegir la ropa, por ello siempre usaba ropa sencilla y holgada, que no llamara la atención, definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso. Suspiro derrotada. Coloco el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana, ya que al día siguiente tenia clases, se recostó en su cómoda cama, para tratar de descansar y hacer de cuenta que los problemas no existían, que era una chica normal, luego de varios minutos finalmente logro conseguir un plácido sueño, sin interrupciones y libre de pesadillas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer capitulo, de mi primera historia en fanfiction! aaaw que emoción, la narración no es muy buena :/ pero espero poder seguir mejorando, por eso acepto todas las criticas y sugerencias que puedan darme.

y bueno nada... ¡aguante el sasuhina! (:


	2. Capitulo I

Muchas gracias por los comentarioos! son lo más ;) bueno este cap es aburrido :/ pero es solo el principio... tengan paciencia porfa! y perdón creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar :S

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"El día nunca retrocede de nuevo."_

_._

_._

_._

Los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban en su ventana, la inquietaban, provocando que girara incómodamente entre sus sabanas para proseguir con su cómodo sueño. Su rostro lucia tranquilo, por fin había encontrado una posición cómoda en la cual dormir. Pero fue interrumpida. La expresión en su rostro se alteró al escuchar el insistente y molesto sonido del despertador. Aun sin abrir los ojos se estiro y apago el ruidoso objeto. Se giró quedando boca arriba, parpadeo intentando acostumbrar los ojos a la luz, la idea de descansar un ratito más se le hizo tentadora. Pero recordó que cada vez que descansaba un "ratito" más, se quedaba dormida y llegaba tarde a clase y eso no le podía volver a ocurrir, la última semana había tenido tres tardanzas en solo cinco días. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que apartara las sabanas de sí misma y se levantara de un salto de la cama, caminando directamente hacia el baño para realizar su rutina matutina (ducha, lavado de dientes, peinarse y cambiarse). Al salir del baño el reloj marcaba las 7:01, aun tenia media hora para llegar al colegio, agarro su bolso que estaba tirado en un rincón de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor con este sobre el hombro.

Al atravesar la puerta del comedor, una empleada mayor de edad, la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días pequeña- la mujer anciana se acercó a ella, le acomodo el uniforme, que estaba algo desacomodado y peino sus cabellos revueltos, provocando que sonriera tímidamente.

-¿mi padre ya se ha ido?- pregunto, observando que el lugar de la silla de su padre estaba vacío… él era todo lo contrario a impuntual.

-sí, él se ha ido temprano, tenía que recoger al joven que enviaría la CPPC esta mañana- la mujer la observo con dulzura. Se suponía que irían antes de pasar por su escuela, su expresión lucia decepcionada. –No te preocupes el chofer te llevara hoy al colegio.- agrego, mal interpretando su expresión.

-P-pensé que iríamos juntos…- Pronuncio de forma suave con la cabeza gacha.

-¡oh, pequeña, no lo malinterpretes!- la mujer acaricio sus cabellos de forma tranquilizadora. -Lo que ocurrió fue que el señor Hiashi recibió un llamado esta mañana informando que el joven llegaría antes de lo esperado y como tu tenías clases prefirió dejar que siguieras durmiendo.- asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer la observaba maternalmente.- ¡Anda!, desayuna antes de que se te enfrié el té.-

Se sentó en la mesa, pensando en la persona que sería su "guardaespaldas", superada la etapa de negación ahora sentía ansiedad y nervios por conocerlo. Bebió su té lentamente, cargado de azúcar como le gustaba, y luego se dedicó a comer distraída las tostadas con mermelada que había sobre la mesa. Observo el reloj de pared aunque no llego a ver la hora, porque justo en ese momento la puerta proveniente del jardín se abrió y el chofer de la familia entro por esta, lucia claramente molesto.

-¡no eh logrado arrancar el maldito vehículo!- Observo, estupefacta, como se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla cercana, mientras murmuraba varias groserías. Odiaba que la gente no hablara con propiedad y se sentía incomoda cuando la gente habla de forma "inapropiada", pero que podía hacer, no debía meterse en la vida de la gente. Observo el reloj nuevamente, este marcaba las 7:20 pasadas, ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría al colegio, que estaba a poco más de diez cuadras, en menos de diez minutos? Se levantó precipitada y coloco nuevamente el bolso sobre su hombro, se despidió de los presentes rápidamente y se apresuró a correr velozmente por el gran jardín hacia el portón de entrada.

Antes de girar a la esquina de su casa, logro divisar el lujoso _Aston martin v12_ color plata, de su padre, era imposible no reconocerlo. Saludo a su padre agitando su mano rápidamente, que por lo que había visto, no venía solo, intento concentrar más su vista en el auto. Pero el grito de una mujer la devolvió a la realidad, giro a su izquierda, un colectivo estaba a escasos metros, profirió un grito y corrió hacia la vereda. Avergonzada con el palpitar acelerado, se llevó una mano al pecho. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre clavada en ella, decepcionado, sabía que si él la llevaba tardaría menos, pero no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Finalmente se decidió y se dedicó a correr apresuradamente por las no más de diez cuadras hacia el gran e importante instituto privado al que asistía. Sin saber bien cómo, logro llegar a tiempo incorporándose al gran grupo de estudiantes que recorría los pasillos. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire dos preguntas ocupaban su mente, una era cómo había logrado correr tan rápido y la otra era si el sujeto que acompañaba a su padre, era el joven que estaría a cargo de su seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llanto de un niño en el colectivo lo despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, alerta, y observo a su alrededor, todo lucia oscuro. Una mujer robusta se había sentado a su lado y lo aprisionaba contra la ventanilla. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, el niño que antes lloraba ahora corría por los pasillos del colectivo, como odiaba a los mocosos, eran tan llorones e inquietos ¿es que nunca de callaban?, de mala gana observo la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran las cuatro de la mañana. El sueño se le había ido por completo y no pensaba seguir durmiendo. Cuando cualquier insignificante sonido lo despertaba solía ponerse de mal humor y esa no era la excepción.

El niño finalmente se tranquilizó. Observo a su alrededor, algunos dormían tranquilamente, parecían no haberse percatado de nada, otros leían con una tenue luz sobre ellos, otros intentaba seguir durmiendo y algunos hablaban entretenidamente. Observo la película que se repetía en todas las pantallas del micro de larga distancia, una estúpida película para niños. Se decidió a mirar por la ventana, lo que está mostraba era aburrido y monótono, solo campo cubierto de pasto y algunos árboles que hacían todo aún más oscuro y la misma imagen se repetía a medida que el vehículo avanzaba. Sin duda el peor y más aburrido viaje de su corta vida.

Aproximadamente una hora después, de campo y más campo, empezó a notar los primeros edificios altos y algunas casas, luego los negocios y más casas iluminadas por la luz anaranjada de los postes eléctricos. La ciudad le pareció bella, las calles limpias e iluminadas, parecía una zona tranquila y familiar. El micro se detuvo en una gran estación, que al igual que el resto del pueblo lucia pulcra, en buenas condiciones, el jefe municipal parecía estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Algunos junto con el bajaron en esa parada, otra gente siguió con su viaje.

Aún no había amanecido cuando llego, tomó su única valija y se encamino a una cafetería de paso que frecuentaban quienes realizaban viajes de larga distancia. Se sentó en una mesa alejada, a pesar de que era el único presente y depósito su valija a un lado, al instante llego una bella joven con un delantal, le tomo la orden mientras mordía coquetamente el lápiz con el que anotaba los pedidos, el solo la ignoro y encargo un café amargo y algunos biscochos salados. Cuando esta se alejó moviendo las caderas marcadamente, aprovechó para sacar unas copias de su maleta y depositarlas sobre la mesa de madera para leer la información en estas.

En la primera hoja del documento aparecía, el nombre de Hiashi Hyuga, por lo que se podía leer, un importante político. Entre la información aparecía un número de teléfono, saco el teléfono móvil que le habían asignado, de su bolsillo y marco el número que se encontraba en el informe. Espero impaciente escuchando el monótono pitido proveniente del aparato, al tercer tono se oyó una voz seria e impotente del otro lado de la línea.

-_Diga._- la voz era digna de alguien respetado, grave y clara, a la vez denotaba superioridad, capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera, menos a él, claro, a pesar de las altas horas de la mañana.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… soy el empleado que la CPPC ha asignado para esta misión…- Habló, su voz era clara y pausada, extremadamente tranquila, inescrutable y respetuosa a la vez, la misma que usaba cuando de un trabajo se trataba. Espero paciente, al cabo de un minuto la otra voz reacciono, el sueño parecía hacer más lento su pensar.

_-oh… ¿ha ocurrido algún inconveniente?- _

_-_no, salvo que el viaje se ha adelantado, estoy esperando en un local, dentro de la estación de ómnibus.- su mano libre vacilo sobre el documento, trazando círculos con el dedo índice, cansado mientras esperaba una respuesta, dio vuelta la hoja. Sonrió.

_-en veinte minutos estaré ahí, nos vemos…- _enseguida el hombre corto la comunicación y finalizo la llamada.

Volvió su atención a la hoja que tenía en frente. La fotografía de una chica, resaltaba en la segunda hoja del documento, era solamente del rostro. Lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos, eran color plata, brillantes como la luna. Sus rasgos delicados eran enmarcados por su largo cabello lacio color negro azulino, no era la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero debía admitir que se veía agraciada. Guardo la fotografía en su billetera y procedió a leer el texto que tenía enfrente.

En la información aparecía su tipo de sangre, su fecha de cumpleaños, sus hobbies, su comida favorita y otro tipo de trivialidades. Una típica chica normal, no tenía nada en especial. El motivo por el cual lo habían llamado era porque habían tenido varias amenazas de secuestro y asesinato en su contra y al parecer ella no estaba informada. Pensó en qué padre viviría tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo podría pasarle a su hija.

El sonido de la porcelana, de la pequeña taza de café, al ser apoyado sobre la mesa lo trajo a la realidad. Observo a la mujer a su lado, le sonreía atontada con un fino rubor en sus mejillas. Gruño, tomo de un solo sorbo el caliente líquido y deposito sobre la mesa dinero más que suficiente para lo que había encargado. Luego camino perezosamente a la salida del local con las manos en los bolsillos.

-el vuelto…- resonó tras de sí, la voz aguda de la mujer. Hizo un ademan con la mano, como restándole importancia y continuo caminando tranquilamente.

En la salida de esa gran y pulcra estación, los taxis esperaban a que llegaran más pasajeros y algunos ayudaban a guardar las valijas de estos para llevarlos a sus destinos. Muy poca gente circulaba a esa hora, pero la voz en el parlante anunciaba que no tardaría mucho en llegar el próximo ómnibus. Observo impaciente el reloj en su muñeca, ya habían pasado 19 minutos y 54 segundos…

-_impuntual…-_susurro al viento. Al momento en que un lujoso vehículo color plata se estacionaba en frente suyo, un hombre adulto, trajeado, bajo de este. El sujeto portaba los mismos ojos que la chica de la fotografía, su apariencia era seria.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto gélido el hombre en frente suyo. Su voz sonaba mil veces más aterrorizante en persona. Asintió aburrido.- ¿solo una?- pregunto haciendo referencia a su valija. Asintió nuevamente esta vez con los ojos cerrados, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿podemos retirarnos? El viaje ha sido muy cansador…- _Demasiado_, pensó.

-claro… disculpa mi descortesía.- el hombre se introdujo en el vehículo y segundos después abrió la puerta del copiloto. –Adelante, siéntate hijo- se introdujo en el vehículo. Nadie hablo en el transcurso del viaje, él se dedicó a observar el pueblo por la ventanilla. Finalmente el hombre decidió romper el silencio.

-he recordado que tenía algo que hacer ¿te molesta si pasamos por un lugar primero?- Hiashi lo miro expectante.

-No, no hay problema…-

Hacía poco más de media hora, el hombre había entrado en una casa familiar, humilde pero acogedora. Miro desesperado su reloj de muñeca ya no soportaba tener que estar sentado en ese lujoso automóvil un minuto más, el reloj marcaba más de las seis. Muy poca gente pasaba por esa vereda el barrio parecía estar alejado del centro, aun no había rastro del viejo Hiashi. Leyó por décimo quinta vez el numero de la calle "103", que tanto podría tardar en un casa de ese tipo. Finalmente el hombre salió, aún más serio que antes. Se introdujo en el vehículo y no le dirigio la palabra solo se dedico a conducir. Al pasar por un edificio fue la primera vez que rompió el silencio, esté tenia el nombre de "Instituto ECKK" aunque no sabia bien que significaban sus siglas.

-aquí estudiaras a partir de mañana.-

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de que el silencio los invadiera y comenzara a conducir normalmente. En un semáforo en rojo, el hombre retomo la palabra.

-esa es nuestra humilde casa…- a la vez, señalaba a no más lejos de una cuadra, una enorme casa que resaltaba entre el resto de las otras, moderna y con una imponente fachada. Humilde, todo menos eso… ¿Acaso se burlaba? En el lugar donde se había criado tuvo que compartir una pequeña habitación con un desconocido. El tener su propia habitación le había costado un gran esfuerzo y realmente apreciaba ese pequeño espacio propio.-Estarás ansioso por conocer a mi hija.- sonrió falsamente, no era como si fuese a ser su amiga o algo por el estilo…- se esfuerza en todas las actividades que realiza, es muy entusiasta.- el hombre hizo una pausa y saludo a una joven que estaba por cruzar la vereda, esta le devolvió el saludo entusiasmada.- ella es mi hija.- Pronuncio orgulloso. El semáforo se puso en verde nuevamente indicando que los vehículos podían seguir circulando, excepto por el hecho de que la joven se había quedado parada en mitad de la calle, al reaccionar había corrido apresuradamente a la otra vereda. Se giró, el hombre que segundos antes lucia orgulloso tenía una palma cubriendo su cara, parecía decepcionado.

_-perfecta en todo lo que hace… si claro.-_ pensó con sorna. La chica había desaparecido entre las veredas infectadas de gente rápidamente. Un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su mente_.- Es torpe… me va a costar trabajo cuidar de ella.-_

El hombre, no le hizo el mínimo caso y siguió con su camino, doblo a la vuelta de la esquina. La casa era cuatro veces más grande estando cerca. Tenía un amplio jardín con una piscina y el edificio central poseía una estructura moderna que resaltaba de entre todas en ese barrio. Al llegar los empleados le habían ofrecido todo tipo de cosas, decidió rechazar las tentadoras propuestas con la excusa de que se encontraba cansado. Lo condujeron a una habitación bastante grande, mucho más grande que la que el solía ocupar. El "señor" Hiashi le había dicho que esperara a que llegara su hija del instituto, le había asignado un propio juego de llaves y un celular nuevo cien veces mejor que el que le había dado la agencia. Se la paso durmiendo la mayor parte del día, el resto se había dedicado a mirar el techo y finalmente se había decidido por ir a dar un paseo, con el consentimiento del jefe de hogar, claramente. Finalmente se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, en un parque no muy lejos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día parecía ser cada vez más largo, la voz del profesor y los murmullos a su alrededor parecían distantes. Observo distraídamente el reloj en la pared, en pocos minutos el timbre del colegio sonaría, dando fin a otro día de clases.

Llevo su dedo pulgar a hacia su boca y mordió la punta nerviosamente, ese gesto se le había hecho muy frecuente últimamente.

Ese día al igual que el resto de los días de clase había sido típicamente largo y aburrido. Había sido ignorada durante todo el día, a pesar de los intentos por entablar conversación, el rubio de sus sueños no le había ni dirigido la mirada y había almorzado sola porque sus amigos estaban "ocupados". Había días en los que se sentía realmente invisible. Dirigió su mirada a sus manos que permanecían juntas sobre su regazo, comenzó a mover sus dedos, se sentía tan insignificante.

El timbre sonó repetidamente, informando el final de otro día de estudio. La mayoría ya había ordenado sus cosas y se retiraba rápidamente del curso. Ella se dedicó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso tranquilamente para luego saludar al profesor de turno con una reverencia y retirarse del salón, hasta perderse en los pasillos repletos de estudiantes.

El ir caminando del colegio a su casa, era una de las pocas libertades que tenía, donde podía estar sola y pensar tranquila. Su padre le había ofrecido un chofer, pero prefería recorrer a pie esa corta distancia, muchas veces la ayudaba a despejarse. Igualmente pronto se acabaría… suspiro mirando a al cielo.

Miro el pequeño parque donde solían jugar los niños, camino pausadamente y se sentó en un banco, donde las madres solían "vigilar" a sus hijos. Se distrajo observando a los pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro, tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. De repente se sintió observada, movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro pero no vio nada, seguramente eran alucinaciones suyas. Un perrito junto a ella hizo que se olvidara de esa sensación, si a algo le tenía debilidad era a los perros, revolvió en su bolso y poco después saco una barrita de cereal, se la dio al animal y lo acaricio lentamente. Suspiro y comenzó a levantarse, no quería llegar a su casa demasiado tarde. Empezó a caminar con rumbo a su casa pero por más que intentaba ahuyentar al animal este la seguía ¡qué vergüenza!… miro tímidamente para todos lados luego volvió su vista al perro y lo acaricio. Finalmente a pocas cuadras de su casa se le ocurrió una idea, revolvió en su bolso, saco otra barrita, la deposito en el piso y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que podía para evitar que la siguiera. Tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, se sentía mal por el perrito, pero su padre no la dejaría llevarlo a su casa, miro hacia el frente, ya podía divisar el sobresaliente portón de su casa.

Al entrar recorrió las habitaciones y pasillos vacíos, como siempre… ¿Por qué una casa desmesuradamente grande para dos personas? Iba subiendo las escaleras, pero la voz gruesa de su padre la sobresalto, el no solía estar en casa…

-Buenos días hija…- se giró lentamente.

-b-buenos d-días.- sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

-veo que has llegado, el "chico" Uchiha ya se ha instalado aquí, espero que lo agás sentir cómodo.- asintió vacilante y miro insegura al final de las escaleras… al segundo piso.- él no está en este momento… me ha pedido salir un momento a tomar aire.- asintió a la vez que un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios.

-¿p-puedo ir-irme ya?- su padre asintió.

-te avisare en cuanto él llegue, seguramente te encuentras ansiosa por conocerlo.- ansiosa… nada más alejado de eso.

-b-bien…- se giró del todo y volvió a subir las escaleras perezosamente. Pero los sonidos provenientes de la habitación principal seguidos de la voz de su padre la hicieron detenerse.

-parece que no tendrás que esperar por más tiempo…-

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, en el momento que alguien la atravesaba para entrar en la habitación y unos ojos blancos se encontraron con su contrapunto negro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno perdón! jajaj lo deje ahí soy mala :P

se que esta aburrido :/ pero quería estirar un poco más el momento en el que se conocen. :)

Muchaaas, muchisimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios!

kona kana lee: graciias por tu coment! creo que me tarde un poco :/ pero bueno jaj prometo mejorar para la proxima... seguramente Hina no va poder pasar desapersivida con sasuke (L jajaj besiitoo! :)

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: graciaas! tu comentario fue el primeroo! y cuando lo vi dije WOW jajaj graciaas de enserio! me encanta intrigar a la gente. a mi tampoco me inspiraba que tengan diferentes edades :/ . bueno un besitoo prometo tratar de subir rápido el otro así no los dejo con la duda.


	3. Capitulo II

_Bueno antes que nada ¡gracias por sus comentarios! jajja me encantan :) estoy escribiendo un one-shot también seguro lo suba dentro de poquiitooo. gracias por tenerme paciencia y un besitoo y un re abrazoooo para todas :) _

* * *

.

.

.

"_¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios?_

_Toda la vida es un cambio. _

_¿Por qué hemos de temerle?"_

_._

_._

_._

La puerta había sido abierta y por está había entrado un chico con un buen estado físico, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella, ojos y cabellos negros, de apariencia desinteresada y seria. La respiración se le cortó a la vez que reconocía al joven que se encargaría de su seguridad, le resultaba tan irreal. Debía admitir que era bello, uno de los chicos más bellos que había conocido se atrevió a pensar. Quizás en otras circunstancias de la vida hasta podría haber sido uno de esos que salen en la tele. Pero no, ella no estaba preparada para todo lo que "un agente de seguridad encubierto" implicaba.

El muchacho vestía unos borcegos militares color negro, jeans oscuros y una remera básica negra que se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, también llevaba una placa colgando en su cuello. Ese color le sentaba bien, resaltaba sus ojos y contrastaba con su poco bronceada piel. Sin duda era el tipo de persona que ella solía evitar, tan solo su apariencia enfundaba miedo y expresión parecía tener tatuada un cartel de neón que avisaba "no te acerques a menos de un metro de distancia".

-Buenos días.- un escalofrió recorrió cada milímetro de su espalda, al escuchar abruptamente su voz está era gruesa, formal y tranquila pero a la vez sonaba superior, inescrutable. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para volver a la realidad. Él lucia aburrido.

-B-bue-n-nos di-días.- hizo una leve reverencia, vacilante. Las palabras se amontonaron en su boca por el nerviosismo y la timidez, miro al piso y prosiguió.- M-mi n-no-nombre…-pero él, la corto antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Hyuga Hinata… lose, Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.- saludo por cortesía, él podía notar que la chica se encontraba nerviosa y su torpe hablar comenzaba a exasperarlo. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, Hinata, él será tu sombra de ahora en más.- intervino Hiashi, sonriente.- pero igual Uchiha debo darte algunas indicaciones.- el chico lo miro atento, depositándole toda su atención.- No intervengas demasiado en su vida social, ella tiene muchos amigos y necesita su espacio… ¿verdad hija?- Pronuncio orgulloso, la chica asintió lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.- y cualquier novedad o inconveniente me avisas a mi… ¿entendido?- el joven asintió serio como si se tratara de moneda corriente para él, todos sus movimientos parecían planificados, él se veía demasiado estructurado.

-entendido.- la voz le sonó confidente.

-Perfecto… Hija.- la recién llamada permanecía en sus pensamientos, con el dedo pulgar en la boca como una bebe.- Hinata.- a este llamado reacciono y pronuncio un "mmm" dando a entender que lo escuchaba.- ¿Por qué no llevas a Sasuke a conocer la casa?- asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y se acercó al chico.- Bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré en la oficia.- dicho esto se retiró.

Primero se quedó parada en el lugar, meditando sobre cómo le mostraría a ese chico toda la casa, si apenas podía pronunciar dos palabras sin tartamudear, la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas mientras tomaba coraje para portarse decentemente, camino a paso lento hasta posicionarse frente a él.

-mmm…- Intento llamar su atención. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle?- ¿s-señor Uchiha?- pregunto con voz suave, él se giró hacia ella.- ¿mmm?… ven… s-sígame-

Salió de la habitación seguida de él y procedió a mostrarle los distintos lugares de la casa, a veces asiendo pequeñas acotaciones. Pero él se la ponía difícil, no decía una sola palabra, a veces lo veía asentir, pero permanecía distante. La hacía sentir incomoda, parecía no querer acercarse a ella, como si ella tuviera ¿feo olor? ¿o tal vez mal aliento? El recorrido fue de lo más aburrido, lo único que se escuchaba entre los dos era su suave voz. De repente sintió la necesidad de tener que hablar hasta por los codos, solo para rellenar ese silencio y que no resultara tan devastador, pero claro ella no era de ese tipo de personas. Lo observo de reojo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, ese chico la molestaba, realmente parecía una sombra, pero era extraño y aburrido, la convivencia iba a resultar muy larga… La voz del chico la sobresalto sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ¿la estaba llamando hace rato? Su expresión se notaba molesta… aunque siempre había portado la misma cara… era difícil adivinar que sentía.

-¿Quién es ella?- al parecer se había quedado mirando los portarretratos del pasillo por el que ahora caminaban. Sonrió melancólica al observar la fotografía, en ella se encontraba su padre y su madre… quien tenía una niña en brazos, la cual parecía tener más ojos que cabeza.

-Es m-mi madre.- Su voz sonó calma.

Se acercó junto al chico que examinaba detalladamente la fotografía. Este se llevó una mano a la barbilla, se acercó más a la imagen y luego súbitamente se inclinó quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Al estar encorvado, parecía mucho más grande que ella, dejándola como una simple muñequita. Se sintió intimidada, se hubiese sonrojado salvajemente de no ser porque se perdió en su mirada y lejos de ser una escena romántica más bien era triste… la mirada del chico la entristecía, era vacía y carecía de vida. Sus ojos solo se podían asemejar a esos pasillos solitarios y oscuros que tanto la angustiaban, interminables y fríos. La expresión de él era seria, serena y al igual que sus ojos, no trasmitía nada. Lo observo erguirse lentamente, su mirada volvió a la fotografía enmarcada en la pared, lo vio colocar las manos en sus bolsillos mas solo bajo su vista al suelo.

-ya veo… tu eres la mocosa de los ojos grandes…- eso la tomo de improvisto, lo miro rápidamente para luego desviar la mirada.- ¿Dónde está ella?- Dijo señalando a la mujer que era su madre. Su mirada se entristeció, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Él la miraba expectante ¿Es que no tenía tacto con las personas? Cerró los ojos, juntando fuerzas antes de contestar con apariencia tranquila y voz suave.

-Ella no está…- Trato de disimular lo mucho que le dolía recordarlo, recordar el hecho de que ella ya no estaba. Una sonrisa o el intento de una se formó en sus labios. El joven parecía reflexionar.

-oh… ya veo.- Sasuke se volvió su expresión en el rostro era casual, no había cambiado en absoluto a como había estado en un principio, sus ojos aun carecían de brillo.- ¿Qué más da? Hasta en cierto punto es mejor… ¿no?- pronuncio como si hablara de algo tan insignificante como el clima.

¿De verdad el chico había dicho aquello? ¿De verdad el Uchiha pensaba eso?... ella no quería convivir con alguien así… era tan frívolo… sintió pena, mucha pena por una persona como él. Sus ojos se humedecieron, odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero era tan patética que le era imposible fingir lo que sentía y siempre dejaba expuestos sus sentimientos. Sorbió sus lágrimas y habló con la mirada en el piso.

-D-discúlpeme, y-yo… no m-me s-siento bi-bien.- Él no hizo ninguna acotación, solo lo la observo serio.- L-lo si-siento.- repitió.

Corrió rápidamente los pasillos bajo la sólida mirada del moreno. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave, se introdujo en el baño y seco sus lágrimas. Cerró sus ojos ni bien su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, la imagen de una pupila negra que la asecharía sin descanso apareció en su cabeza. Intento no pensar, desechar el miedo que sentía hacia lo desconocido. Apretó con su manito la almohada, por más que intento hacerse la fuerte, no lo logro, término hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada para intentar que esta amortiguara el sonido de los amargos sollozos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba teniendo una charla consigo mismo mientras miraba el sencillo techo de la habitación, color hueso. Odiaba los sonidos molestos, por más insignificantes que fueran eso ya lo sabía, pero en este caso, un nuevo sonido se agregaba a la lista. Este lo podía catalogar fácilmente como el más molesto de todos, era el sonido de los sollozos de la chica al otro lado de la habitación estos aún permanecían grabados en su cabeza de forma irritante. Habían sonado toda la tarde, de forma persistente y consecutiva, no era un llanto fuerte o histérico como los de las chicas caprichosas que había escuchado, si no que era silencioso y a pesar de eso expresaban un profundo dolor, pero este moría al atravesar su garganta. Lo que más le molestaba era que el sonido era parecido a un murmullo sobre sus orejas, suaves pero igualmente estrepitoso.

Su vecina de habitación se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido de ahí en ningún momento, a veces el llanto paraba y luego regresaba con mayor intensidad. Se preguntaba qué cosas pasarían por la cabeza de la Hyuga, quien no había bajado para cenar excusándose de que se sentía mal, sin embargo el, la notaba en perfectas condiciones. El señor Hiashi le había dicho que a ella le costaba adaptarse a los cambios y que seguramente estaba mal por aquello, francamente le parecía absurdo tanto melodrama.

Cuando los sollozos se detuvieron, nuevamente la tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en el lugar, entonces se percató de lo aburrida y solitaria que era esa enorme mansión, un lugar tan reconfortante y a la vez tan terrorífico. Le fue inevitable pensar en esa chica recorriendo esa solitaria casa. Recordó la imagen de ella alejándose apresuradamente por el largo pasillo como si hullera de él, cerro sus puños con bronca. Nunca había entendido a las mujeres, con suerte entendía el ilógico y masoquista comportamiento del hombre, pero las mujeres tenían un comportamiento extraño, a su parecer, pero está en particular era indescifrable y solo sabía que la odiaba. Si, odiaba a esa chica, la detestaba, se había dado cuenta con solo mirarla, era patética.

Él se había criado prácticamente solo, no tenía nada que le perteneciera en la vida y no andaba llorando por un simple comentario. La odiaba porque le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño, lo triste que se sentía, lo indefenso que era… Odiaba sus grandes ojos, la forma en que lo habían mirado, con lastima, con temor… lo había hecho sentir un monstruo y de cierta forma lo atormentaban recordándole la fatídica noche que había marcado su vida, porque sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de color plata y escondían secretos, miles, él lo presentía, al igual que la luna…

La había visto en el parque, se veía tan indefensa, tan normal, tan mundana. El debería sentir pena de ella, pensó, ella era una pobre chica que había nacido en la cuna equivocada y no había podido adaptarse aún, a pesar de sus dieciséis años, era tan simplona… se lo había demostrado en su nerviosismo, sus sonrojos y su timidez. El simple recuerdo de su mirada lastimosa lo lleno de cólera, ¿Quién era ella para tenerle lastima? ¿Qué sabia de él? NADA, absolutamente nada. Además era insignificante en todos los sentidos, ¿Debitaría importarle lo que alguien como ella pensara? No, claro que no, él era firme y seguro, superior a ella en todos los aspectos.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo de darle vueltas a un asunto que para el resultaba irrelevante, de repente el techo de su nueva habitación ya no le parecía tan interesante, se giró y quedo mirando el escritorio que había a su derecha, sobre este había un uniforme en su mayoría de color azul marino, excepto por el pantalón gris y la chomba que blanca con el logo del colegió grabado sobre el pecho. Los uniformes le parecían tan estúpidos… pensaba que era para hacer que todos se vieran iguales, cosa que odiaba puesto que por suerte eso no era así. Suspiro cansado, intentaría concentrarse solamente en lo profesional…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El firme golpeteo sobre su puerta la sobresalto ¿Es que su despertador no había sonado? miro a todos lados anonadada aún no había amanecido aunque eso era típico en días de otoño, donde los días se acortaban… Los ojos le dolían, aunque más que eso le pesaban y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, eso le ocurría por llorar de aquella forma. Tomo el reloj a su derecha y frotándose los ojos lo acercó a ella, 6:05 de la madrugada. Definitivamente su reloj no había sonado… porque ella lo había programado para las 6:30, aún era muy temprano. El sólido golpeteo se escuchó firme nuevamente. Todavía adormilada se levantó y camino torpemente hacia la puerta de la habitación, quitando la traba antes de abrir. Todavía sostenía la puerta con su mano, frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke, en perfectas condiciones como si la noche no lograra estropear su pulcra imagen, el vestía un pantalón de tela suelto color negro y una remera suelta de igual color. El joven no hablaba y ella sentía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo, a su lado ella se sentía insignificante, su pelo se encontraba revuelto, seguramente tenía los ojos anchados y aun no se había lavado los dientes… Su pijama consistía en una remera manga larga con dibujos de ositos en la parte delantera con las mangas de color verde azulado al igual que el color del largo y holgado pantalón. Anotación mental, comprar un pijama más maduro, pensó.

-¿o-ocurre a-algo…?- pregunto suavemente mientras bostezaba tapando su boca.

-No, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras despierta…-

Ella no dijo nada, ¿es que el esperaba una respuesta? Le dirigió una mirada, aunque la concentro rápidamente en el suelo en cuanto se percató de que el la miraba a ella, inescrutable como siempre, aunque parecía tener algún tipo de brillo. Tardo un rato y asintió, confirmando que así era. El silencio comenzaba a tornarse aburrido y pesado.

-Necesito una ducha… ¿quieres bañarte primero?- su voz sonaba gentil.

-n-no a-adelante yo me b-año des-después de usted.- Sonrió. A pesar de que la casa contaba con cuatro baños, solo podía bañarse uno a la vez ya que de lo contrario a uno le saldría el agua hirviendo mientras el otro se congelaba de frio.-s-solo no t-tarde m-mucho, le dejare unas toallas s-sobre la cama.- El joven asintió y se retiró.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y luego se apoyó en está pensando en lo raro que era ese muchacho, mientras otro bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Observo el reloj, ya habían pasado de las seis y diez de la mañana ¿Qué se supone que haría con tanto tiempo? Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo antes de lavarse la cara y los dientes, como había pensado tenía los ojos hinchados.

Tomo unas cuantas toallas y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera, se introdujo lentamente en el cuarto y deposito las toallas sobre la cama. Le resultó extraño que el cuarto aún se encontrara tan vacío como antes de que el llegara. La cama en perfecto estado, ningún poster, retrato o fotografía adornaban la habitación la estantería estaban completamente vacía, al igual que el escritorio y el resto de los muebles. Lo único diferente era una valija junto al escritorio, pero parecía que el chico no se había decidió a desempacar aun, tal vez más tarde podría ofrecerle su ayuda.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, haciéndola sonar para que el entendiera que se había retirado. Aun tenia sueño, todavía no eran ni las seis y veinte y los ojos parecían pesarle cada vez más. De repente la idea de descansar unos minutos más le resulto tentadora, se tapó nuevamente con las sabanas y no tardo en mucho en volver a conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del cuarto del baño y no se sorprendió al ver las toallas que la chica había dejado en el cuarto. Se secó y comenzó a cambiarse perezosamente, el uniforme no le desagradaba al menos no del todo, para su suerte el color azul oscuro se asemejaba al negro y eso le agradaba. Termino colocándose un saco color azul oscuro sobre un suéter de igual color, el uniforme de otoño-invierno. Trato de secar su cabello revolviéndolo con la toalla.

Se la imagino entrando delicadamente y colocándolas sobre la cama, negó con un gesto abstraído. Por primera vez el haber visto a una mujer en pijamas le había resultado tierno, hasta sentir la necesidad de apretar sus cachetes. Sonrió, tal vez sería divertido jugar un poco con ella, no, recordó, no involucrarse en ningún sentido con el cliente. Se asomó al pasillo, todavía desolado y camino unos pasos hasta la puerta junto a la de él, golpeteo antes de hablar.

-eh terminado, ya puedes entrar a bañarte tu.- su voz resonó en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta no se escuchó respuesta.

Espero pacientemente parado junto a la puerta, observo su reloj de muñeca faltaba poco para las seis y media, del otro lado no se escuchaba sonido alguno. El estruendoso sonido de una melodía seguido de un golpe sordo al otro lado de la habitación, lo sobresalto, se puso en posición de alerta, entro bruscamente en la habitación preparado para encontrar cualquier tipo de escenario. Se sintió estúpido, mientras observaba la escena frente a él, la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo, las sabanas sobre ella y lo que quedaba del despertador expandido por el piso. Se acercó a la joven que permanecía en el suelo mientras la oía murmurar cosas sin sentido, excusándose, la ayudo a levantarse simplemente por educación. Hinata permanecía con la cabeza gacha completamente roja de la vergüenza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió deseos de reír con ganas, la escena le resulto patéticamente graciosa, se permitió sonreír levemente antes de hablar.

-ve a bañarte antes de que sea más tarde…- la joven apenas lo observo tímidamente antes de asentir, luego se metió rápidamente en el baño dentro de ese cuarto sin decir ni una palabra, estaba tan roja que parecía contener la respiración. Sasuke camino con las manos en los bolsillos con su actitud habitual hasta salir de la habitación.

Espero pacientemente del otro lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba el sonido proveniente de la ducha. Sonrió nuevamente el pensar en lo torpe que era. Observo el reloj en su muñeca, casi había pasado media hora desde que se había metido en el baño, no entendía porque las mujeres tardaban tanto con una simple ducha. Finalmente el sonido del agua caer paro y diez minutos después la chica atravesó la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió de lado, Hinata traía tanta ropa puesta que apenas se notaba que era una chica. Vestía el uniforme, el de ella era igual al de él, salvo que en vez de pantalón tenía una pollera tableada de igual color, con unas medibachas y encima de eso llevaba una gran campera inflable, bufanda, guantes y un gorro todo de color azul marino. Examino la hora nuevamente, las siete pasadas.

-tarde…- su voz grave resonó nuevamente en el lugar, la chica a su lado se sobresaltó y lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-l-lo s-siento… v-vamos a d-desayunar.- luego dudosa tomo la manga del saco del chico y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el comedor. Lo cierto era que ella se moría de hambre, no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo de ayer.

Desde la puerta de esa habitación ya se podía oler el rico olor a bizcochuelo. Rico para la chica pues el chico tenía una dieta libre de azúcar, la joven se sentó y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días niños.- dijo la anciana, "Chikako", mientras depositaba el bizcochuelo frente a ellos.- El señor Hiashi se ha ido temprano, pero no se preocupen el chofer ha logrado arrancar el vehículo.- su voz sonaba maternal, la niña a su lado sonrió.

-oh… ¡mi bi-bizcochuelo f-favorito!- la mujer acaricio los cabellos de la Hyuga.

-coman antes de que se les haga tarde…- la anciana se alejó un momento para regresar con dos tazas de té y luego depositar un tazón de azúcar sobre la mesa. Finalmente se sentó alrededor de la mesa junto a ellos sonriente, mientras los observaba.

El chico sentía repulsión de solo ver como la chica a su lado, colocaba la tercera gran cucharada repleta de azúcar… luego la vio dedicarle unas ojeadas. Parecía tener un debate interno, pero al final termino hundiendo nuevamente la cuchara en el pote de azúcar y al sacarla, acerco lentamente la cuchara a la taza de él, este solo la miro incrédulo.

-¿Q-quieres u-un p-poco?- Hinata estaba a punto de verter la cuchara con un "poco" de azúcar sobre su taza, en un acto reflejo alejo su taza rápidamente, la chica se asustó y termino volcando la cuarta cucharada de toda esa azúcar en su propia taza.

-no… gracias…- el gracias termino agregándolo bajo la mirada severa de la anciana mujer.

-l-lo s-siento… ¿n-no te gusta?- pregunto sonriendo.

-no demasiado… y no deberías comer tanta azúcar, arruina los dientes.- su voz sonó mas demandante de lo que había querido.

La chica rio y continuo bebiendo el dulce liquido caliente acompañado con algunas (varias) porciones de torta. El chofer entro de improvisto anunciando que ya era la hora de llevarlos al colegio. La chica trago rápidamente el alimento que se encontraba degustando para luego subir al vehículo y recorrer las aproximadamente diez cuadras hacia el enorme edificio, donde ambos asistirían a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven a su lado había permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje, aunque ya era moneda corriente ver su cara libre de emociones.

Por primera vez desde la semana pasada había llegado temprano sin tener que correr como loca empujando a la gente por las calles. Tal vez no era tan malo tener que convivir con él, al menos la despertaba temprano y se notaba que no era "tan" mala persona, solo tenía poco tacto para tratar a las personas. Lo observo de reojo, se encontraba mirando tranquilamente por la ventanilla pero giro al instante en que ella lo había mirado obligándola a voltear nerviosa.

El vehículo se había detenido frente al gran instituto donde estudiaba, la entrada se encontraba repleta de estudiantes que recorrían las instalaciones antes de que sonara la campana para el inicio de clases. Observo expectante al Uchiha, este parecía aburrido, ella esperaba verlo emocionado, preguntándole cosas a las que ella respondería gustosa ya que aunque no pareciera le gustaba disfrutar de una conversación. Pero nada… el la miraba ahora fastidiado esperando que bajara del automóvil y parecía que si ella no lo hacía, el mismo la sacaría de una patada. Se despidió de su chofer para luego bajar delicadamente como toda una señorita, brinco hasta acercarse al chico que la observaba con expresión aburrida.

Caminando junto al chico no solo se sentía pequeña, sino que también se sentía observaba. Observo a su alrededor, no podía creer que la estuviesen mirando de esa forma, se ruborizo, apenas ayer nadie la había notado. ¿Qué habría cambiado? Palpo su rostro con sus manos enguantadas, quizá tenía algo en la cara, que vergüenza. De repente la respuesta llego a su cabeza, miro a su costado, el joven Uchiha se robaba todas las miradas femeninas, el parecía no darse cuenta ya que continuaba su camino indiferente como si no le afectara. Observo a su alrededor, ahora se sentía más invisible que antes, ese chico la eclipsaba por completo, se sintió tan mediocre. Le dirigió rápidas miradas a su acompañante, hasta que finalmente esté, la encaro.

-¿sucede algo?- la voz brusca de él la hizo respingar. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El chico se detuvo súbitamente, rápidamente realizo un escaneo general su expresión se tornó cansada y disgustada.- No te separes de mi lado… solo por las dudas.- Desconcertada la Hyuga asintió lentamente a la vez que involuntariamente presionaba la manga del chico…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno nada.. otras vez lo corte ahi jaja soy mala, iba a seguir escribiendo pero no me gustaba tan largo. Se que todavía no es interesante pero son los primeros capítulos! les agradezco demasiado por la paciencia :D _(sepan entender que Sasuke no sabe muy bien como tratar a la gente, pobeshitoo y que Hina bueno es una chica sensible yo también soy media llorona :/) _

respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:

**yumi hatake**: gracias por leerlo! me alegra que te haya gustado :) graciaas por esa parte de que elijo las palabras correctas y engancho al lector! nose si es tan así pero me encanta que pienses esoo jaja besitoos :)

**andrea**: aaaw bienvenida! espero que no te decepcione este cap :/ bueno graciaas por leer te mando un abrazo :)

**kona kana lee**: mmm creo que me tarde! perdoon jajaj vas a tener que esperar para ver a la manada de locas! besoos. :D

**Takaradamegumi-kun**: aaay! me encanto tu comentario no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi redaccion jaja graciaas. :D

**lola:** jaja me encanta que te guste! graciaas por leer saludos! :)


	4. Capitulo III

.

.

.

"Voy a sonreír como si nada estuviese mal,

Hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto,

Pretender que es un sueño,

Y aparentar que no me haces daño."

.

.

.

.

Los pasillos se encontraban repletos de gente, al igual que siempre, era casi imposible caminar por ellos pero esta vez resultaba aún más complicado. Las miradas y murmullos a su alrededor dirigidos al chico que caminaba inescrutable a su lado la incomodaban. Se sentía tan pequeña en comparación. Le dirigió una mirada, elevando un poco la vista, él era tan reservado… su perfil era incomprensible, torció el gesto, soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre la manga del chico. Sasuke se giró hacia ella cuando se sintió libre de su agarre, extrañado, ella desvió la mirada y se concentró en caminar correctamente.

Su caminar era incomodo, sentía todas las miradas expectantes y eso le resultaba algo penoso. Tenía la sensación de no dominar sus pies, de repente ya no recordaba cual pie debía mover primero, causando que su caminar se viera raro y luego se percató de que no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos, así que solo las entrelazo frente a ella y trato de caminar un poco más recta con la cabeza en alto.

Sintió reír levemente al chico junto a ella, le dirigió una mirada curiosa para comprobarlo y al notar que así era, todos sus esfuerzos por dar una buena imagen se vinieron abajo. Bajo su cabeza concentrándose solamente en el piso tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, su robótico caminar fue remplazado por su insignificante caminar habitual y nuevamente busco la manga del joven obteniendo su reconfortante confort.

Al entrar al salón todo resultaba un poco más calmo, aunque Sasuke seguía robando toda la atención. Se sentó en el primer banco frente al profesor, como solía hacerlo siempre y Sasuke se acomodó junto a ella, de apariencia desinteresada respecto a los comentarios a su alrededor. Las chicas parecían querer comérselo con la mirada y murmuraban todo tipo de indirectas, para su gusto bastante directas. Los jóvenes eran otra cosa, le dedicaban miradas desconfiadas y precavidas y no parecía que les agradara demasiado su presencia. Pobre, seguramente la estaba pasando mal, lo examino un momento, nada… Si estaba disimulando que no le importaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Observo a su alrededor nerviosa, girando sus ojos de un lado a otro evitando mirar a quien se encontraba a su lado. Entrelazo sus manos sobre el banco, de forma que estas estuvieran estiradas con la espalda recta. Ahora era Sasuke quien la ignoraba… que incomodo ¿Se suponía que debía hablarle? En todo caso ¿Qué debería decirle? Llevo su dedo índice a su boca y lo mordió sutilmente mientras se debatía sobre que debía hacer. Tenía la costumbre de morderse los dedos, si los dedos no las uñas, cuando se ponía nerviosa. Bien, ¿Qué tanto le podría costar entablar una buena conversación? Listo, lo había decidió, quizá podría lograr una buena conversación preguntándole sobre el clima, no seguramente sería muy aburrido. Tal vez solo preguntarle que le había parecido el colegio, esa opción era bastante pasable y además sentía curiosidad por saber que pensaba el sobre la atención que estaba obteniendo en estos momentos y si lo habría notado, aunque seguramente si, puesto que era algo de por sí obvio, si hasta ella que solía ser un poquito torpe o tontita lo había notado.

Inflo los cachetes de aire dándose fuerzas para sacar el habla, pero se vio obligada a expulsar el aire en cuanto vio quien se dirigía hacia ella apunto de interrumpir. La joven más hermosa de su salón se acercó a ella caminando de forma coqueta, con paso seguro y firme, a la vez destilando superioridad. Ella era portadora de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, tenía una piel hermosa e impecable, un cuerpo delgado y prominente, solía teñir su corto cabello con colores raros, en este caso color rosa chicle, lo que la hacía única y llamativa. Además su corte de cabello, enmarcaba su rostro y parecía decir "no necesito tener el pelo largo para verme bonita". No tenía demasiada relación con ella pero era muy conocida por ser encantadora y atractiva. Su nombre, Sakura Haruno, una persona a la cual verdaderamente envidiaba y no solo por su físico sino también por su fuerte y extrovertida personalidad gracias a la cual se había ganado el cariño muchos, incluyendo el del chico que le gustaba…

-¡Hola Hina!- al instante la abrazo, correspondió al abrazo incomoda, extrañada por la actitud de su compañera la cual no solía dirigirle la palabra.

-Ho…- comenzó forzando una sonrisa, pero la joven la interrumpió pasando de ella completamente, parecía muy entusiasmada.

-¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Observo al joven a su izquierda, quien observaba la escena aburrido.

-E-el e-es…- Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¿qué se suponía que diría? Le dedico miradas cómplices a él. Sakura la interrumpió nuevamente. Otra vez se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Deja que él hable- sonrió.- vamos no seas tímido…- hablo simpática a escasos sentimenteros de Sasuke, él solo suspiro y hablo con voz monótona y aburrida.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha… vengo de un pequeño pueblo al sur, soy el nuevo estudiante de intercambio al que el señor Hyuga muy amablemente está hospedando en su hogar…- Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pensado y lo creíble que había resultado. Luego de dar su discurso de forma monocorde, se distrajo observando lejos de allí y no le presto más atención al asunto posando su barbilla sobre su mano con apariencia totalmente desinteresada.

La chica parecía descontenta con la respuesta de él, lo observo unos momentos intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación apropiado. Pero parecía nerviosa y cada vez que abría la boca la volvía a cerrar meneando su cabeza como descartando las opciones. Finalmente un brillo de luz apareció en sus ojos pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, la puerta fue abierta y por esta entro el profesor de turno. Lentamente todos volvieron a sus sitios y los murmullos cesaron.

-Silencio.- Demando el anciano profesor, y el silencio se hizo presente, los pocos sonidos callaron a la vez que el chico a su lado dirigía su atención al frente por primera vez.

El profesor de matemática era alguien que imponía respeto tan solo con su presencia, esa era una de las pocas horas donde la mayoría de los alumnos permanecían en silencio. Era conocido por sus severos castigos y sus rígidos métodos de enseñanza. El anciano miro la lista y luego recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta dar con Sasuke.

-Con que un estudiante nuevo…- sonrió mientras limpiaba sus gruesos lentes con el dobladillo de su camisa, luego se sentó sobre su escritorio de brazos cruzados, con apariencia cansada realizo un ademan con la mano invitándolo a pararse.- preséntate ante tus compañeros.-

Las miradas atentas y curiosas se posaron en él, todos se encontraban atentos a los perezosos movimientos que él realizaba. Una vez de pie aclaro su garganta y peino algunos mechones que caían desprolijos hacia atrás. Podía escuchar algunos suspiros y murmullos femeninos. Se giró, quedando de frente a sus compañeros, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y hablo con su voz formal al igual que siempre.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha… vengo de un pequeño pueblo al sur, soy el nuevo estudiante de intercambio al que el señor Hyuga muy amablemente está hospedando en su hogar…- Pronuncio nuevamente cual discurso sin ninguna alteración en su rostro, parecía realmente ensayado.

Estaba por sentarse cuando la joven a su derecha jalo levemente de su manga, vacilante, y le soplo unas palabras en un tono de voz realmente bajo, aunque aun así las había escuchado. Sopeso las palabras de la joven lentamente, acaso se burlaba de él, o realmente lo había dicho con la misma inocencia que reflejaba su rostro. Le dedico una mirada incrédula, mas ella ni se chisto permanecía quita, con una sonrisa en el rostro y además parecía expectante. No diría eso, no al menos en este mundo, se vería ridículo, pensó, además era absurdo. Pero sin saber bien porque agrego cinco palabras a duras penas, carraspeo mientras revoleaba los ojos y forzaba una sonrisa como le había sugerido su compañera. Después de todo, no era como si le importara lo que pensaban los demás no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacer amistades, si lo tomaban como tonto o se burlaban allá ellos, ya verían que tan tonto era cuando les rompiera alguna parte del cuerpo accidentalmente.

-Espero ser de su agrado…- Algunos asintieron al igual que el profesor como era común y algunas chicas sonrieron divertidas, mientras le giñaban el ojo o mordisqueaban la punta de un lápiz, "seductoramente" cosa que él consideraba desagradable.

Se dejó caer en su asiento de forma pesada. Hinata le sonreía complacida y divertida de solo recordar el intento de sonrisa que había ofrecido hace unos momentos, él solo se limitó a gruñir, finalmente el profesor comenzó con la clase correspondiente a ese día.

-¿contenta?- Pronuncio sarcástico, la chica lo callo, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios y luego volvió la vista al frente. Suspiro, esa chica se tomaba muy enserio las clases a este ritmo el colegio resultaría muy aburrido.

La hora de matemática parecía interminable, ya casi estaba por finalizar la segunda hora, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban realizando unos ejercicios que había anotado el profesor en el pizarrón, los que él ya había terminado hace bastante rato. Hinata no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la hora, lo que la hacía más aburrida, ella estaba totalmente concentrada en la clase. A veces miraba rápidamente sus ejercicios y los comparaba con los de su hoja, luego mordía la punta de su lápiz nerviosa, al parecer no lograba realizar los ejercicios. Lejos de molestarle su mal hábito le resultaba gracioso. Había intentado pasarle sus ejercicios pero ella se había negado así que finalmente había terminado explicándoselos. Era cómodo ya que ella no estaba pendiente de sus movimientos si no que parecía realmente interesada en entender el procedimiento de los complicados problemas.

Cuando ella finalmente había logrado resolver el primer ejercicio y había levantado su rostro con una gran sonrisa de orgullo reflejada en él, la campana había sonado de forma estridente y molesta esta vez anunciando el comienzo del primer receso. Los alumnos se habían precipitado y habían atravesado la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo. Sin embargo la chica a su lado tan solo se había sobresaltado, como si ni siquiera supiera donde estaba y luego había comenzado a guardar sus cosas lentamente sin importarle que perdieran tiempo. Espero pacientemente, en su mente contaba los segundos mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, simple, no tenía nada de especial a pesar de ser ese uno de los colegios más caros. Bufo molesto, Hinata comenzaba a exasperarlo, como podía ser que tardase tanto en juntas unos cuantos libros y algún que otro lápiz realmente era lerda, en bastantes sentidos. Rendido volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y a girar los pulgares a la vez que contaba nuevamente los segundos.

104… 105… Finalmente la chica había terminado de juntar sus cosas, el pupitre se encontraba completamente vacío y ella se encontraba apunto de levantarse de su asiento. El tosco sonido de los varios pesados libros al estrellarse contra el pupitre provocó que se detuviera y que Hinata se sobresaltara. Observo como levantaba la mirada nerviosa e intimidada a la vez que se encontraba con unos profundos e intensos ojos rojos, escondidos tras el grueso marco de unos lentes oscuros, que la observaban de forma despectiva.

-K-Karin…- Pronuncio la joven a su lado con la voz suave y temblorosa al igual que siempre.

Evaluó a la joven llamada Karin con la mirada. Se podía notar que portaba una gran capa de maquillaje cubriendo su rostro, le resulto desagradable. Alta, pero a diferencia de la otra joven que lo había acosado antes, tenía una gran figura y podía notarlo ya que ella no se esforzaba en dejar mucho a la imaginación. La falda del uniforme varios centímetros arriba de la regla establecida, dejando a la vista sus largas y bronceadas piernas, la camisa desarreglada con varios botones desprendidos dejando claramente a la vista su escote y por ultimo un hermoso y salvaje cabello pelirrojo a juego con sus ojos. Realmente era atractiva pero eso no evitaba que pareciera una mujerzuela. Aparto la mirada cuando se percató de que la joven había dado con la suya. Escuchó la escena atentamente pero se limitó a intervenir.

-Hina… aquí te traigo la tarea de física y de biología para dentro de una semana…- con una mano empujo los libros cerca de Hinata, la otra seguía firme sobre su cadera.- Que no se te olvide...- Por ultimo le sonrió a la chica y luego le giño un ojo y le tiro un beso con el dedo índice antes de irse meneando las caderas de forma "seductora".

Hinata acomodo el otro pilón de libros con la cabeza gacha y apariencia ausenté, su clienta era una completa decepción. Se permitió reír con sorna mientras aún mantenía los dedos entrelazados, ahora sobre su nuca y luego hablo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Así que una gran vida social? eh…- pregunto con burla, la joven se puso tensa.- muchos amigos… se nota… será mejor que no estorbe demasiado.- Ella forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, estos parecían tristes.

-N-no le d-digas a mi pa-padre… se d-decepcionaría.- Luego cargo la gran pila de libros entre sus pequeñas manos y se levantó lentamente.

Camino tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos, era cuestión de tiempo que se callera con semejante pila de libros en sus delgados brazos. El primer e inminente tropezón llego como era de esperarse, en un hábil movimiento la agarro del antebrazo con suficiente fuerza para que no callera al piso, ella gimió débilmente, seguramente por el brusco agarre. Que delicada… pensó a la vez que se colocaba delante de ella hábilmente como una sombra y cargaba con los libros por inercia, simplemente para evitar que se callera nuevamente. Aunque seguía resultándole torpe sin nada de peso sobre sus manos, por suerte no faltaba mucho para llegar al casillero y depositar allí los libros.

Ella estuvo durante todo el camino con la vista baja, sobándose el brazo por donde él la había sujetado, pocas ganas le quedaban de volverse a tropezar si la esperaba otro agarre como ese, se le había ido el alma del susto. Ahora masajeaba la zona cerca del corazón, de solo recordar el sobresaltó, que bruto... lo miro con recelo pero esa mirada desapareció al instante, al no poder mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Le resultaba imposible ser cruel con la gente, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrase.

Luego de la pequeña demora por fin se encontraban camino al comedor, Sasuke caminaba imperturbable sin inmutarse por las habladurías. Mientras Hinata intentaba escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, alentando el paso o caminando distraída y torpe. Por ahí era un poquito chusma pero le gustaba estar informada y no le gustaba sentirse excluida de los chismes que rondaban el colegio. En el transcurso del camino se había ganado varias miradas molestas de su acompañante por hacerlo, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención, se limitaba a abrir la boca con sorpresa o a reír cada vez que escuchaba lo que decían sobre Sasuke, cosa que parecía molestarlo más.

Aun con una mano sobre su boca en un intento de amortiguar el sonido de su risa, sintió la inevitable necesidad de ir al baño. ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Debía avisarle a Sasuke? Tal vez podría salir corriendo y ni siquiera lo notaria ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Lo observo temerosa, detuvo su caminar, uno… dos... tres… y podría salir corriendo. Sasuke no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de llegar al tres cuando se giró, sus miradas chocaron ella aun con la mano sobre su boca conteniendo ahora su sorpresa, él con gesto entre cansado y aburrido arqueando una ceja con expresión interrogante. Miro hacia sus costados, estaba atrapada… el necesitaba una respuesta, sintió tanta pena. Se acercó a él dudosa y tiro de su hombro para que se agachara un poco, ella acorto la distancia restante poniéndose de puntitas. Roja de la vergüenza nuevamente miro hacia sus lados, a la vez que formaba un huequito con sus manos sobre la oreja de él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. El parecía alarmado, pero sentía la garganta seca y la voz tan fina que parecía romperse antes de salir de sus labios, finalmente trago en seco y se sintió responsable de su voz nuevamente. La primera vez le salió suave, demasiado suave incluso que él no llego a oírlo a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba, al final logro hablar con bastante normalidad...

-N-necesito ha-hacer p-pipi…-

Rápidamente se separó de él y dirigió su vista al suelo. Él se había quedado en su lugar, levanto lentamente la vista, avergonzada. Él tenía la expresión de siempre, luego lo vio negar con una sonrisa sin vida y aparente frustración.

Estaba incrédulo, realmente aquello había sido absurdo, la observo un momento antes de negar nuevamente… ella aún se encontraba ruborizada. Fue cuando la vio realizando un raro bailecito con los pies, más parecido a pequeños brincos cuando recordó su petición. Asintió lentamente saliendo de la conmoción, pasó una mano por su rostro, agotado. La observo incrédulo ¿En qué momento se había convertido en niñera? Él era un guardaespaldas, un guardaespaldas, uno de los mejores se atrevería a decir, tantos años de entrenamiento para esto… Reprimió intensamente sus ganas de gritarle, de aclararle como eran las cosas y hablo como siempre quizá con algo más de irritación.

-bien, vamos ya hemos perdido casi todo este recreo…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada que ella le ofrecía, algo desconfiada.- esperare fuera…- aclaró, dejando así más tranquila a la joven.

Camino tras ella durante el recorrido, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban los baños. Era la primera vez que Hinata caminaba con tal velocidad, sin tropezar, parecía volar entre los pasillos llenos de gente. Realmente tenía la urgencia de utilizar el baño, sonrió, a pesar de que aún se encontraba irritado por la situación. Al llegar ella se detuvo en la puerta, la observo dirigir repetidas veces su mirada hacia él para luego devolverlas a la puerta que conducía al baño de damas.

-te esperare…- pronuncio irritado y luego de un asentimiento rápido por parte de la joven, esta desapareció por la puerta frente a ella. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la salida de los baños, que la verdad parecían realmente limpios en comparación con el baño de una escuela pública a la cual le había tocado asistir, y espero aparentemente de forma paciente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo, ya había vaciado el contenido de su vejiga, por un momento había pensado que se haría encima. Pero sintió un alivio enorme al haber entrado al baño que se encontraba, por suerte, casi vacío. Salió del baño nuevamente con su apariencia tranquila y relajada con dirección hacia el lavabo. Había un grupo de chicas que se encontraban hablando sobre el chico nuevo, se permito sonreír levemente, aunque esa sonrisa se borró cuando noto que estaban hablando mal de ella, de lo había dejado claro con una mirada. Hablaban de la extraña relación entre ellos, sobre que no se separaban ni un momento. Pensó, que ahora hacer amistades le resultaría el doble de trabajo que antes, al menos antes a nadie le molestaba su presencia, eso era seguramente porque no la notaban, pero no tenía intención de que la notasen tampoco y mucho menos si era para mal.

Se dedicó a lavar sus manos con la fría agua del grifo, como si no importara lo que estaban hablando, tratando de resultar indiferente, aunque lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar. De improvisto una joven que no pertenecía a su salón, entro escandalosa, apenas se entendía lo que decía por la velocidad con la que hablaba. "Sasuke, esta fuera… solo" Unas cuantas palabras y el baño había quedado desolado, esas simples palabras habían bastado para que las presentes abandonaran el lugar tan rápido como una flecha. Entonces recordó lo que le quería decir hace un momento, antes de que el la interrumpiera de esa forma... que quizá podrían separarse unos momentos, no quería evitar que el consiguiera amistades. Seco tranquilamente sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban más pálidas de lo normal por el frió, antes de abandonar el baño vacío.

Observo a sus costados ni bien atravesó la puerta buscando a Sasuke, a la izquierda se encontraba un gran grupo de gente alrededor de algo o alguien, intento pararse en puntitas, pero no obtuvo la suficiente altura para poder observar algo. Supuso que era Sasuke, al estar rodeado de tantas mujeres no podía tratarse de otro que no fuese el chico nuevo, decidió entonces que quizá era un buen momento para dejarlo solo, así él podría conseguir nueva amistades y en todo caso no le vendría mal un tiempo para socializar, aunque sea un poco. Además al haber estado todo el día en su compañía, necesitaba de un momento a solas y poder estar un rato con sus amigos. La culpa la ataco al último minuto, estaría bien dejarlo solo junto con esas chicas… si, decidió, solo se trata de chicas no es como si fueran a comérselo al menos no en ese sentido. Con esa idea en mente se alejó por el lado contrario, espero que él la descubriera y la regañara. Pero eso no paso y entonces logro alejarse al fin de Sasuke, a pesar de su torpeza había sido capaz de separarse de él sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Misión cumplida, se atrevió a pensar mientras doblaba en el pasillo siguiente perdiendo de vista completamente a Sasuke, liberándose de todo nerviosismo. Ahora solo le restaba buscar a sus amigos Kiba y Shino, los cuales habían sido muy amables con ella durante este semestre. Había sido realmente agradable conocerlos, nunca había tenido mucha relación con ellos, a pesar de que habían estado juntos durante toda la primaria. Eran realmente divertidos y les había tomado mucho apego durante los últimos meses. Antes de doblar en un pasillo escucho la voz divertida de Kiba, decidió esconderse para asustarlo, aunque siempre sus intentos resultaban en vano.

-Qué raro que no hemos visto a Hinata desde ayer…- Sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella, decidió esperar un poco más para escuchar que decían.

-si… por suerte, ya me estaba empezando a resultar algo molesta.- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué sus amigos dirían algo así de ella? Observo al piso mientras se recargaba en la pared y seguía escuchando con atención.

-Cállate Shino, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ganemos la apuesta.- risa.- No puedo esperar por ver la cara de Naruto cuando ganemos.-

¿Apuesta ha dicho? ¿De qué apuesta hablan? Sintió que los ojos se le cristalizaban ¿Ella era un apuesta? ¿No eran sus amigos realmente? Llevo una mano sobre su boca ocultando su sorpresa mientras a la vez intentaba ahogar los sollozos y la otra sobre su estómago mientras sentía como se derrumbaba lentamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto en todo eso? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolables sobre sus mejillas hasta perderse sobre su barbilla.

- Como sea…, cuanto antes termine mejor…-

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las manos le temblaban, de repente le era imposible contener los sollozos y su agitada respiración. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios, débil, aun así dolorido y lo suficientemente fuerte para que ahora esos dos chicos, a los que solía llamar amigos, se encontraran estupefactos frente a ella. Los miro dolida y sorprendida, pero le fue imposible mantener la mirada por demasiado tiempo y aunque no lo hubiese hecho consiente esa mirada también se encontraba cargada de rencor y odio. Ninguno hablo, por lo visto no tenían nada que decir al respecto… no se trataba de un simple broma, realizo un paso atrás lentamente, los sollozos ahora ocurrían con mayor velocidad.

Kiba intento abrir su boca, atónito, pero la cerro de inmediato sin nada que decir, rendido, apenado por la mirada que le obsequiaba la joven, se sentía culpable. Como última medida intento acercarse a ella, provocando que diera otro paso atrás, mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba afligida, pero esta vez choco con la persona que le había robado el habla, esa persona indescifrable que con su sola presencia causaba miedo y anunciaba problemas.

El impacto fue duro, se había chocado con alguien. Giró con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo así que corrieran más lágrimas y al abrirlos se encontró con Sasuke, con esos ojos oscuros y profundos, vacíos y fríos que la observaban extenuados, cansado quizá de sus problemas. ¿Qué otra cosa le faltaba? se sentía humillada no quería que el la viera en ese estado, ni siquiera había logrado apartarse de él sin que lo notara, patética... Llevo sus manos a su rostro, permitiéndose llorar amargamente, Solo quería irse de ahí, escaparse lejos de todos, en especial de la mirada oscura de Sasuke, que solo lograba entristecerla más. Se alejó corriendo lejos de allí, lejos de él, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Sin importar los intentos de él de llamarla, sin importar el brusco agarre que había ejercido sobre su hombro o sobre su muñeca para que no huyera, sin saber cómo, había vencido su fuerza y se encontraba lejos de él… Que por suerte no había tenido intención alguna de seguirla, porque sabía que si él quería, podría haberla detenido o alcanzado en cuestión de segundos. Porque ella no era reto para nadie, lo sabía, mucho menos para alguien como él…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno antes que nadaa! PERDOOOOOON me tarde un poco mucho :$ y es mi culpa, aunque la semana pasada tuve muchas pruebas, tuve un finde largo pero casi no estuve e mi casa jejeee, este lo termine hoy, esta semana tengo muchas pruebas tambien jjaja en vez de estudiar me colge escribiendo, lo termine a las tres y despues me fui a ver una peli y despues estudie :) y ahora lo subo jajja. Otra cosa! mami me regalo un libro y me re enganche, lo termine en dos días u.u y tengan cuidado porque me encarge una saga nueva, que seguro me va a mantener ocupada. Pero se vienen las vacaciones de invierno! :D lo que significa que voy a tener tiempo libre. bueno nada jajjaj les cuento. HAAA sii y las ree amoo montones! son re lindaas con sus comentarios, son las mejores! gracias por comentar! :D

aah y estoy muy feliz de que las haya gustado el one-shot! :B me encantoooo leer que se habian emocionado!

kona kana lee: las medibachas mmm son como las pantis creo :/ son esas medias largaas para el frio. Una remera es como una chomba y no tengo ni idea de como explicarte como es una campera, algo así como un saco :/ me alegra que te haya gustado, lastima que solo puedas entrar los domingos! perdón por tardar tanto me siento una vaga ajjja besoos.

yumi hatake: jajja que bueno que te haya hecho reír, avisame si te reís con este :) jajja besitoos gracias porcomentar.

andrea: emm creo que me tarde jaja :P que bueno que te haya gustado, jajaja espero que te guste este cap :)


	5. Capitulo IV

.

.

.

"La confianza no se gana, ni se compra, se crea,

Todo lo que se crea, se destruye,

Lo que destruye, difícilmente se arregla

Y pocas veces vuelve a ser como antes…"

.

.

.

.

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, observando como Hinata corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, no porque no pudiese reaccionar, si no porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. No había llegado a tiempo para saber el motivo por el cual su compañera había reaccionado de esa manera, apenas había podido escapar de esa manada de hembras en celo, desesperadas pasarle sus números de teléfono, que irritante. En algún momento Hinata se las pagaría por haberse escabullido de esa manera, mientras el intentaba librarse de esas mocosas.

Por más que había intentado detenerla ella se había resistido y finalmente se había decidido a dejarla ir. Más le convenía a esos dos imbéciles no haber lastimado a Hinata ya que si ese era el caso, no tendría problema de darles una paliza y aclararles que no se les ocurriera volver a acercarse a más de un metro de distancia de su clienta. Pero lamentablemente no tenía la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, estaba cansado… paso su mano por su rostro con frustración ¿se suponía que debía salir corriendo tras ella? ¿O aclarar el asunto con esos dos chicos? Lo mejor sería averiguar lo que había ocurrido y luego intervenir. Se giró quedando frente a ese par que lo observaba entre atemorizados e irritados… pensándolo bien él no tenía por qué meterse en los asuntos personales de esa chica, solo estaba a cargo de mantenerla con vida y eso solo involucraba que estuviese bien físicamente, sin involucrarse en lo sentimental. Todo el asunto le resultaba una estupidez, típicos problemas de una joven adolescente que ella debería resolver por sí misma, mejor no intervenir.

El sonido de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos, a unos cuantos metros de ahí Hinata se encontraba en el piso, la gente a su alrededor se limitó a reír y a realizar comentarios inmaduros para su gusto. Ella tardo unos segundo en ponerse en pie, el impacto había sido demasiado brusco, tanto que había terminado completamente desparramada en el piso, no parecía tratarse de un simple tropezón más bien parecía tratarse de una broma… La observo levantarse a duras penas, cojeando mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro para luego seguir con su trayecto fuese a donde fuese, la velocidad era menor, seguramente por el golpe, pero comenzaba a perderla de vista.

Le dirigió una última gélida mirada a los jóvenes frente a él quienes parecieron congelarse frente a esta. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en motivo por el cual lo habían contratado, encargarse de que Hinata estuviese sana y salva, y no le servía de nada encontrarse lejos de ella, eso no debía ocurrir, parte de su trabajo era no separase de ella por ningún motivo. Quizá en otro momento si la situación lo ameritaba tendría que hablar algunas cosas con esos dos tipos, pero mientras tanto todo parecía estar bajo control. Salió disparado en la dirección en la que se alejaba la Hyuga, no le costó mucho acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y posicionarse frente a ella.

Realmente Hinata no era demasiado ágil y cuando la encontró apenas podía mantenerse en pie, él hipo del llanto la sacudía desde la espalda notablemente, le temblaban desde sus delicadas manos hasta sus escuálidas piernas las cuales tenían las rodillas coloradas (seguramente por el golpe), sus ojos se encontraban abiertos entre temblorosos y sorprendidos de par a par y lo miraban directamente a él mientras descendían las lágrimas. La tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola débilmente para que le prestara atención, finalmente ella cerro sus ojos dejando que más lagrimas descendieran y fue incapaz de mantener la mirada con él por más tiempo, ahora portaba la cabeza gacha hundida en completa tristeza. Suspiro, lo que menos necesitaba era armar un revuelo en su primer día de clases.

La tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta introducirla dentro de un salón común y corriente aunque no demasiado grande y parecía que ya nadie solía concurrir ahí. Ningún mueble decoraba el lugar y todo permanecía oscuro, se podía apreciar que nadie se había encargado de limpiarla por mucho tiempo, el olor a humedad y a tierra resultaba desagradable. Dejo de inspeccionar el lugar al escuchar que la chica junto a él comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

-¡Ya cálmate!- le grito exasperado de manera poco amable, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, mientras la zamarreaba levemente.

Instantáneamente la chica dejo de producir sonido alguno aunque aún podía sentirla temblar junto a él lentamente.

-¡S-suéltame…!- Apenas y había logrado entenderla, sus palabras se perdían con cada sollozo y su forma suave de hablar. Había olvidado por completo el agarre que mantenía sobre ella, se separó lentamente mientras masajeaba sus cienes, el olor de ese deteriorado lugar no ayudaba demasiado con su humor.

-ya deja de llorar como una mocosa… así no solucionas nada, seguro que ni siquiera es para tanto.- trato de que su voz sonara calma al igual que siempre pero se podía apreciar un leve tinte de amargura. La observo cubrir su rostro entre sus manos, quizá para evitar que la viera llorar, pero su irritación fue mayor, ¡dios, ni que él fuera un monstruo! - ¿te han agredido físicamente?- pregunto intentando averigua que había ocurrido descartando las distintas posibilidades, la observo negar con la cabeza.- ¿te han amenazado o se han sobrepasado contigo?- nuevamente ella negó.- ¿vas a decirme que ocurrió?- pregunto como si le hablara a un niño, su fastidio fue aún mayor al verla negar de nueva cuenta.- ¡Entonces deja de llorar!- le grito irritado mientras golpeaba el muro tras la joven, provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos ¿Es que no iba a hacer otra cosa que complicar su trabajo?

La alarma que indicaba el final de ese agitado recesó sonó haciéndose notar. Miro hacia la puerta junto a la habitación, ¿deberían asistir a clases como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Tanto melodrama le estaba colmando la paciencia, esa chica solo se dedicaba a complicarle las cosas. Volvió a mirar a Hinata frente a él, su cuerpo seguía temblando y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza como esforzándose por no derramar ninguna otra lagrima. Se preguntó si había reaccionado correctamente, la mirada de temor que ella le dedicaba lo hacía dudar. Pero él no era de los que consolaba, de él no podía esperar un abrazo o palabras de aliento, todo eso le parecía inútil y no cambiaría su forma de ser sin importar la mirada ella le dedicara. Gruño molesto, indicándole que no le importaba lo que le hubiese ocurrido.

La tomo de la muñeca otra vez, arrastrándola hacia los pasillos sin decir palabra alguna, porque a decir verdad no sabía que debía decir y no tenía intenciones de arreglar la situación o pedir disculpas. Sorpresivamente ella se separó bruscamente del agarre que él ejercía. Ahora que se encontraban fuera de ese oscuro lugar podía observar los ojos irritados de ella y la mirada vacía que le obsequiaba, observo como con su antebrazo se encargaba de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas, se separaba de él y como comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria al salón de clases. Pero caminaba de una forma diferente, quizá si no hubiese notado lo tímida que era habría dicho que actuaba con seguridad, pero más bien se parecía tratarse de una niña con un capricho caminado obstinada, se alejó con la frente en alto entre los pasillos sin importarle cuantos la estuvieran observando.

-Hyuga, vuelve aquí, se supone que no debes separarte de mí.- grito observando como su largo cabello se mecía de un lado a otro sobre su espalda, su irritación fue mayor al notar que lo ignoraba.- Te estas comportando de forma inmadura.- gruño para luego intentar darle alcance e intentar tomarla por la cintura pero ella fue más rápida y solo logro observarla desaparecer tras las puertas del impecable baño de damas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras enjuagaba su rostro con agua fría, intentando borrar todo rastro de haber llorado, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido y observaba su reflejo en el brillante espejo le era imposible evitar pensar en lo humillada que se encontraba, en lo patética que se veía. Quizá no fuera para tanto como le había dicho Sasuke pero era inevitable que le doliera de esa manera, después de todo había sido traicionada.

No solo esos dos se habían burlado de ella y habían jugado con sus sentimientos cuando ella no les había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, sino que también, Naruto, alguien a quien admiraba profundamente estaba involucrado y eso hacía que le doliera aún más, tal vez lo que sentía se llamaba decepción. Realmente esperaba de todo corazón que se tratara de una broma, una de mal gusto, de un gran malentendido pero lamentablemente los hechos demostraban lo contrario. Era cierto con llorar no solucionaba nada y estaba furiosa de darle la razón al joven imbécil que la esperaba fuera, quizá no se sintiera mejor pero algo en las palabras de Sasuke le habían abierto los ojos, realmente no eran para tanto pero la había ayudado a razonar, necesitaba explicaciones…

Se dedicó un último vistazo en el espejo, no porque le importara su apariencia si no porque no quería que nadie supiera que había estado llorando, a pesar de haber enjuagado su rostro aún se podía apreciar que había estado llorando porque la irritación en sus ojos tan claros la delataba.

No tenía ganas de soportar a sus compañeros con fingido interés en lo que a ella le ocurría, odiaba la falsedad y que personas que nunca le dirigían la palabra de repente se interesaran en porque llorara o no, o en lo que le ocurriera, le parecía de lo más hipócrita. Tampoco se sentía apta para soportar a Sasuke por más tiempo y para su mala suerte tendría que verlo por un largo tiempo indefinido, aunque estaba pensando en dejarle de hablarle por un tiempo, no tenía intención de compartir su tiempo con él si seguía tratándola así, no pensaba ser su amiga pero merecía un mejor trato del que ese chico ofrecía realmente empezaba a detestarlo algo que antes creía imposible de sentir y que sinceramente odiaba sentir, no lo parecía un sentimiento nada grato. Más tarde se encargaría de pedir las explicaciones necesarias o quizá dejaría pasar el asunto, él dolor que sentía al verse traicionada era demasiado grande.

Muchas veces le habían dicho tonta, pero nunca se había sentido así realmente y así era exactamente como se sentía. En realidad no lograba comprender bien lo que sentía, no del todo, pues había muchos sentimientos dentro de ella, pasando desde la frustración, la humillación y la decepción hasta el enojo, algo que cualquiera creería imposible. ¿Por qué depositar tu confianza en alguien? En ese momento frases como ¡confía en mí! ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Siempre estaré cuando me necesites! Le parecían ridículas ¿Por qué justamente la habían elegido a ella? Sabía que era tildada de rara, quizá porque era un poco callada pero era por su timidez la que no le permitía ser tan explosiva como el resto de las chicas y aun así a pesar de todo no se merecía lo que le habían hecho ¡Ni siquiera comía carne, porque le daban pena los animalitos! En fin, algo dentro de ella había cambiado y no sabía exactamente el que.

Al verlo fuera, apoyado desinteresadamente sobre la pared su enfado se acrecentó, se incorporó a él de mala gana y caminaron hacia el salón. Ella con la cabeza gacha con miles de pensamientos en su mente, para su suerte el flequillo se encargaba de esconder su mirada cristalina, y él con las manos en los bolsillos y el perfil en alto con actitud distante.

Nunca se había sentido tan agradecida y feliz de la irresponsabilidad de las tardanzas de su maestro de biología. Se sentó en el primer banco al igual que siempre depositando su bolso en el piso de forma desinteresada, aún con la cabeza gacha. Como siempre no había llamado la atención, no podía decir lo mismo del joven a su lado.

El profesor no había llegado mucho después que ellos y junto con su llegada, la clase había recuperado la tranquilidad. A pesar de que esa era una de sus materias favoritas no había logrado concentrarse, más bien se había dedicado a afligirse con sus pensamientos mientras estos se perdían con el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana a su derecha.

El resto de las horas no le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada al Uchiha, por más difícil que le había resultado así lo había decidido, ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda cuando no entendía alguna cosa de las que estaban explicando. Si bien no tenía con quien hablar no era como si él fuese alguien de muchas palabras, además en ese momento se mantenía bastante ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza llegar a su casa y encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Cuando el reloj en la pared marco las 3 pm y el timbre sonó anunciando el final de ese largo día, ya estaba preparada para pararse y salir del salón. Esperando dejar atrás a Sasuke por algunos minutos de ventaja pero eso resulto imposible ya que él se había parado inmediatamente junto a ella.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos apestados de gente, se encontraba humillada por haber tenido que tomar del saco a Sasuke para no perderse en el proceso a la salida. Se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la salida cuando noto que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño y la obligaba a girarse. Una enorme sonrisa involuntaria escapo de sus labios, pero solo duro unos segundos, pues se recordó que debía mantenerse firme. Solo la palabra, explicaciones, rondaba su mente en ese momento. A quien engañaba no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Hinata!- Grito eufórico, el rubio más hermoso de toda la ciudad (a sus ojos) a pesar de tenerla a escasos centímetros, parecía que había estado corriendo pues sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas levemente y respiraba pesadamente.

Esa sonrisa fue remplazada por la preocupación y el espanto al notar como Naruto gemía de dolor mientras Sasuke le doblaba el brazo sobre la espalda. Dejo escapar un grito y lo miro con molestia.

-¡D-Déjalo!- Le grito pero él la interrumpió pasándola de alto.

-suéltala.- Lo escucho pronunciar con la voz secante y en unos pocos segundos él agarre que mantenía Naruto sobre su muñeca desapareció.

-Tra… Tranquilo hermano, no era para tanto…- Se defendió a los gritos el rubio, Sasuke lo soltó y el otro procedió a sobarse el brazo.- ya vera ese idiota, se cree la gran cosa porque es nuevo y llama la atención, ya la mostrare lo que puedo hacer con su bello rostro, si no me toma desprevenido como un cobarde…- Le fue imposible evitar sonreír mientras lo escuchaba murmurar y lo veía girar su hombro en círculos como cerciorándose de que aun podía moverlo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Naruto se sobresaltó ante esas palabras y él tono hostil que él utilizaba, procedió a esconderse detrás del hombre de Hinata mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.- eso pensé…- Sasuke sonrió con sorna.- y no me digas hermano…- dijo cerrando los ojos con calma.

-Hinata, Kiba me pidió que hablara contigo…- Naruto no dejaba de observar nervioso a Sasuke.- está loco…- le murmuro cerca de su oído, ella se permitió reír, mientras se ruborizaba por la cercanía del joven.- Solo era una broma, no queríamos hacerte daño ni nada, se nos salió de las manos quería pedirte perdón por ello y además decirte que a Kiba realmente le agradas.- No entendió porque le giño el ojo al decirle aquello último, pero se sentía realmente bien por haber aclarado las cosas. Le sonrió antes de continuar con un ligero rubor.

-E-esta b-bien… Na-naruto, A-acepto tus disculpas…- Al joven pareció ponerlo realmente alegre esa respuesta, luego se despidió enérgicamente de ella y le dedico una mirada envenenada a Sasuke que observaba la escena de brazos cruzados.

Luego ella y Sasuke habían caminado en silencio el trayecto hasta su casa, a pesar de que su humor había mejorado considerablemente ella seguía aplicando la ley de hielo sobre él. Había decidió perdonar a los chicos y aunque no hubiese querido no se atrevería a haber rechazado sus disculpas. En parte se había quitado un peso de encima, pues sabía que no le desagradaba del todo a Kiba y no se sentía tan traicionada, pero la broma la habían hecho y no se olvidaría tan fácil de ello, al menos habían (bueno Naruto) tenido la decencia de aclarar las cosas. Con una sonrisa había decidido dejarlo pasar, aunque lejos estaba de olvidar, algo en ella había cambiado, ya no sabía si seguía admirándolo realmente, la confianza no se gana de un día a otro y por dentro sabía perfectamente que quizá no volvería a verlo de la misma manera.

Pocas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino la voz tranquila de Sasuke la saco de su debate mental, sobre cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, era raro que él le hablara así que lo observo de reojo interesada pero sin intención de contestarle.

-No vas a decirme nada de la broma de la cual hablaba ese niño ¿No…?- se preguntó si negar con la cabeza significaría romper el reto de silencio, negó, con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, el asintió calmado como si hubiese anticipado esa respuesta.- Te gusta ¿Verdad?- Trago en seco, aunque era una pregunta realmente parecía una afirmación, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, de repente ya no importaba ninguna ley del hielo.

-¿q-qué…? ¿q-qué d-dices…?- Pregunto consternada, la voz le temblaba más de lo normal.

-Tsk… se notaba en como sonreías como una estúpida y te sonrojabas exactamente como ahora…- llevo sus manos sobre sus mejillas intentando cubrirse.- además de que no dudaste en decirme que lo soltara, la forma en cómo te temblaban los dedos de las manos, en como brillaban tus ojos, tu humor ha mejorado notablemente…- Tapo sus oído y aun así podía notar como movía sus labios, no soportaba la presión, podría haberse desplomando ahí mismo.

-n-nose…- Respondió sinceramente, intentando que el joven se callara de una vez.

Realmente no lo sabía, aquella pregunta solo había sembrado más duda en su mente y ahora se encontraba aún más confundida. Para su suerte en el corto transcurso que restaba Sasuke no había hablado y ella no lo había hecho tampoco no por ninguna ley de hielo, si no porque le daba miedo la forma en que Sasuke podía comprender o "interpretarla" incluso mejor que ella misma, por eso mismo tampoco se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Una vez que llegaron saludaron a Chikako que se encontraba limpiando el comedor, ella le había avisado que su padre había salido al trabajo y que no sabía si regresaría para la cena, lo típico, pensó. Luego se dedicó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, sin importarle lo que hiciera Sasuke, solo quería poder pensar con claridad y tranquilidad, analizando lo ocurrido ese día diciéndose a sí misma que tenía muchas cosas por analizar… Unos minutos después de haberse encerrado en su cuarto, sintió como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación continua, comprendiendo que Sasuke tampoco se había decidido por hacer nada mejor.

La mayor parte de la tarde se la paso haciendo realmente nada, ya que se dedicó solamente a mirar el techo sin poder borrar lo que había ocurrido. Aunque cada vez que lo hacia su estómago se revolvía preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en dejarlo pasar, pero le fue inevitable pensar mientras se encontraba frente a él, su voz la endulzaba y además era imposible no perderse entre su mirada. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios solo de recordarlo frente a ella sus mejillas adquirían tonalidad, cubrió su rostro con sus manos escondiendo una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero en ese momento todo dentro de ella se agitaba y sentía la necesidad de saltar o gritar para expresarlo al exterior.

Luego recordó cuando él la había tomado de la muñeca y tuvo la necesidad de girarse boca abajo y patalear levemente mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba cada vez más, pero todo ese gesto quedo en el olvido al recordar como Sasuke lo había separado de su lado. Entonces nuevamente comenzaba un debate mental, ahora sobre el otro chico que ahora descansaba en la habitación junto a la suya, había pasado solo un día que compartía con él y ya no se sentía capaz de soportarlo, cada vez parecía más lejana la idea de esforzarse por una buena convivencia.

Y finalmente de Sasuke pasaba a pensar sobre su padre, el anuncio de la candidatura sería la semana entrante y eso solo significaba que faltaban unos pocos días para que todo cambiara y ella y su familia se encontraran en el ojo público. Eso no le gustaba para nada, no se sentía preparada le parecía incomodo, molesto… pero no podía pedirle a su padre que renunciara ya que sabía que ese era su sueño, llegar al cargo de gobernador en la ciudad que tanto amaba, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que arrastrarla a ella en todo el proceso? Se consolaba pensando que nadie elegía como seria su vida y que mal que mal, gracias a dios no le faltaba nada a diferencia de otras personas. Aquello la puso triste, quizá en otro momento podría realizar una visita de caridad a algún comedor comunitario, además eso vendría bien a la campaña de su padre.

Finalmente se dedicó a realizar la tarea del día, no solo la suya sino también la de cierta pelirroja y la de algunos otros "amigos" que se lo habían pedido. Estaba visiblemente cansada, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, era cuestión de tiempo para dormirse sobre esa parva de libros. Sin haberlo notado siquiera ya había caído la noche y debió levantarse para encender la luz de ahora el oscuro cuarto para luego desplomarse pesadamente sobre su cama, en ese momento no se le ocurría mejor idea que descansar, dormirse y no levantarse de la cama por ningún motivo. Pero toda la tranquilidad que la embargaba se disipo al escuchar un leve pero firme golpeteo sobre su puerta, se levantó de forma perezosa y se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrir mientras bostezaba.

-Ya está la cena.- Le aviso en tono formal Sasuke, no estaba sorprendida, poco a poco se hacía a la idea de que lo vería hasta en la sopa. Froto sus ojos antes de continuar.

-E-enseguida b-bajo…- Él asintió con la cabeza y ella decidió esperar a que se retirara para cerrar la puerta, recargarse en la puerta y suspirar.

Arreglo un poco su cuarto antes de bajar y encontrarse con Sasuke sentado en la mesa del comedor, descomunalmente grande para solo dos personas, la punta el lugar que solía ocupar su padre, vacío al igual que siempre. Su nana servía la comida y luego se despedía de ella con un beso en la frente pues ya había terminado su servicio.

-Cariño… ¿Puedes avisarle a tu padre que este fin de semana no podré venir?- asintió recordando que ella tenía que visitar a algún miembro de su familia que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento.

-Cla-claro…- "Chi" como solía decirle ella, sonrió.

Él silencio reino el lugar una vez que la anciana termino de despedirse de ella y del chico Uchiha. El ambiente era pensado, una enorme habitación alumbrada tenuemente por un candelabro, una enorme y elegante mesa de roble solo para dos personas que se sentaban una enfrente de la otra sin dirigirse la palabra. Quizá hubiese resultado romántico, si no fuese por la distancia que los separaba y que el sonido de su masticar o el de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba. Mientras observaba a Sasuke con su apariencia severa y fría, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre y en lo incomoda que se sentía junto a él.

-Deja de mirarme.- Se sobresaltó y casi se atraganto con su comida al escuchar la voz de Sasuke romper el incómodo silencio.- ¿Cuántas veces has cenado sola aquí?- Aquella pregunta más que sorprenderla la entristeció, esa habitación era enorme para dos personas y era capaz de hacer a una sola persona diminutamente pequeña.

-n-no m-muchas…, A-algunos e-empleados me hacen compañía y… si no es así pre-prefiero c-comer en mi habitación- respondió suavemente, él solo asintió y luego se centró en su comida.

El silencio prevaleció hasta que el joven acabo su comida, luego limpió su boca con una servilleta y pareció dudar si debía hablar aunque finalmente así lo hizo.

-No cambiare mi forma de ser contigo, no pienso ser tu amigo ni nada parecido…- hablo formal como siempre tomándola desprevenida, sus facciones seguían pareciendo severas.- Por lo tanto tampoco te pediré perdón por lo de hoy.- ella asintió mientras observaba su plato y revolvía su comida.- para tu desgracia, y la mía también… vamos a tener que convivir por bastante tiempo… así que solo quiero pedirte que no compliques mi trabajo.- al ver que ella no lo miraba ni tenía intenciones de hablar, gruño frustrado.- ¿Entendido? harás lo que yo te diga y sobre todo, no te alejaras de mi.- ella volvió a asentir cansada con apariencia ausente.

-b-bien…- respondió en un murmuro que resulto lo suficientemente alto para ese vacío y silencioso lugar.

Sasuke asintió complacido por su respuesta y luego se para para retirar su plato y levantarse de la mesa. Mientras tanto ella se sintió minúscula, sola en esa enorme habitación, se quedó en la mesa pensativa revolviendo su comida a pesar de haber perdido el apetito. Idiota… ninguna otra palabra describía tan bien al chico Uchiha ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan inferior? ¿Por qué le daba órdenes y la trataba como a una niña? Comprendía que no era como cualquier chico de su edad, su mirada lo decía, su forma de hablar, sus gestos, su forma de ser y odiaba que no fuera así, odiaba la forma en la que la trataba, odiaba que fuera tan misterioso y no poder comprender lo que ocultaba y aunque pareciera imposible, pero no lo era para ella, odiaba odiarlo. Lentamente comenzaba a digerir las palabras del chico, comenzaba a aceptar su papel y se hacía a la idea de que no podría deshacerse de él por más que así lo quisiera, entonces entendía que debía actuar con madurez pues eso era lo mejor para todos…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdooon! Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Las vacaciones… bueno la primera semana se me rompió la pc, igual casi no estuve en mi casa y la segunda me dedique a estudiar para una materia que tenía previa del año pasado (matemática) ¡Felicítenme porque aprobé! al fin... jaja:D

… otra cosa, sufrí mi primer desengaño amoroso :( es horrible! Pero lo estoy superando

Bueno este capítulo es medio aburrido…. Jeje prometo que él próximo va a haber más dialogo, nose a ustedes pero a mí me aburre tanta narración.

Espero que les haya gustado ultimo one-shot Dark feathers, le cambie el nombre 178371382 millones de veces. Bueno otra vez les pido perdón! Y les digo que las reeeeeee amodoroo (las adoro y las amo) por sus comentarios, son geaniales! :)

**Kyoko-chan**: bienvenida entonces! aaw me alegra que te guste como narro! Espero que me perdones por tardar tanto besitos :)

**Guest:** si pobre Hina! Jaja, lamentablemente no hubo venganza :/ aunque se la merecían jaja Me alegro haberte hecho reír cuando ella le pide para ir al baño :) amo dejar a la gente en suspenso jajaj esta vez no lo hice :/ pero bueno. Besotees gracias por comentar :)

**DarkAmy-chan:** si, se portaron mal! Y eso que los amo jaja gracias por comentar :)

Andrea: buena esta vez si me tarde mucho! Jaja perdón, perdón! Besitos espero que te guste :)

**Magiu:** eso que yo amo a Kiba y a Shino! Pero bueno que se yo, espero que te guste más que a mi jaja gracias por comentar! saludos

**Yeeiii:** gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste! Saludoos :)


End file.
